Frozen Flowers
by Luutje19
Summary: Het zesde schooljaar op Zweinstein is aangebroken. Severus en London hebben het vijfde jaar overleefd samen. Lulu mist de eerste paar weken op Zweinstein omdat ze op vakantie is. Severus en London hebben besloten om toch niet te trouwen in de zomervakantie wegens tijdgebrek. Dan wordt London ernstig ziek. Ze komen erachter dat elke dag je laatste dag kan zijn.
1. OWLS

**Het is zomervakantie en eindelijk krijgt London haar cijferlijst terug van de SLIJMBALLEN. Als dochter van Perkamentus moet ze het wel goed gedaan hebben.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik zat te wachten. Te wachten op de post. Ik was dood nerveus en wilde maar een ding. Mijn cijfers weten. Een bruine uil scheerde door de lucht en knalde tegen het plafon op en stortte neer. De uil had geen idee dat het plafon zo laag was.

Ik snelde naar de uil toe en hielp het arme beest overeind. Zijn vleugels fladderde zwak en ik pakte de dikke bruine envelop met het Zweinstein logo erop. Een leeuw van Griffoendor enzovoort. Je kent het riedeltje wel.

Ik scheurde mijn envelop open en hield mijn adem in. Eerst las ik de brief die zei of ik wel of niet over mocht naar het zesde schooljaar.

_Geachte mevrouw Perkamentus,_

_Wij willen u feliciteren met het feit dat u succesvol bent overgegaan naar het zesde jaar van Zweinstein Hogeschool Voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Uw succesvolle cijferlijst is een bewijs dat u prima een goede schouwer zou kunnen worden of lerares voor Zweinstein. Werk er hard voor en uw word er voor beloond.  
Geniet van uw zomervakantie en we zien u binnenkort weer na de zomervakantie._

_Met vriendelijke groet,_

_Minerva Anderling_

Ik hield mijn adem in toen ik de volgende brief openvouwde. Mijn cijferlijst.

U - Uitmuntend  
B - Boven Verwachting  
A - Acceptabel  
D- Dieptreurig  
Z- Zwakzinnig

Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten - U  
Toverdranken - U  
Voorspellend Rekenen - U  
Gedaanteverwisselingen - U  
Leer der Oude Runen - B  
Geschiedenis van Toverkunst - geschrapt  
Kruidenkunde - A  
Bezweringen - U  
Transfiguratie - B  
Verzorging van Fabeldieren - B

'Laat eens zien?', zei Severus die binnen kwam in zijn badjas. 'Wauw', zei Severus trots. Ik gloeide van trots. Ik had het gehaald zonder enige moeite. 'Ik heb alleen een A voor Kruidenkunde, ik heb niet zo heel veel met dat vak moet ik bekennen', zei ik flauwtjes. 'Je hebt het beter gedaan dan ik hoor', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik bekeek mijn nieuwe boekenlijst dat ik nodig had voor het zesde jaar op Zweinstein.

'Er is maar een plek waar we dat kunnen vinden', zei Severus opgewekt. 'Wegisweg', zeiden we inkoor. Severus drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Na het incident van die lustbezwering waren we alleen nog hechter geworden samen.

We hadden eigenlijk gezegd dat we gingen trouwen in de zomervakantie, maar dat was onmogelijk. Severus bedacht ineens dat we naar het Ministerie van Toverkunst moesten om een registratieformulier te halen dat we man en vrouw werden en dat was natuurlijk onmogelijk als ik nog op school zat.

We waren beide teleurgesteld geweest, maar mijn vader zou kijken of hij iets voor ons voor volgend jaar kon regelen en in die tussentijd waren we nog altijd verloofde van elkaar. Geen bruiloft voorlopig dus.

We hadden wel de tijd van ons leven in de zomervakantie. Ik zou dit jaar 18 worden. Ik ben ook eigenlijk niet meer leerplichtig ging ik alsnog mijn studie afmaken. Ja, ik ben twee jaar ouder dan mijn medeleerlingen. Aangezien mijn ouders krankzinnig waren heb ik twee jaar langer moeten wachten tot ik naar Zweinstein mocht.

Ik kon verdwijnselen en verschijnselen net zo als Severus. We hoefde elkaar niet meer bij te verschijnselen. Nee we konden nu gewoon zelf gaan. Succesvol ook.

We hadden afgesproken om samen met Lulu de laatste twee weken door te brengen, maar op het laatste moment zei Lulu dat ze niet kon omdat haar ouders onverwachts een vakantie hadden gepland naar Griekenland. Ze zou iets later zijn op Zweinstein dan het begin van de dag.

Ik moest haar dus de eerste paar weken missen. Ik duimde maar dat we een hele hoop lessen samen hadden met Griffoendor. Dan zou het tenminste nog dragelijk zijn.

'Lieve allerliefste Severus, zullen we het eens goed gaan vieren', zei ik zwoel en ik frunnikte aan zijn badjas. Severus zijn haar was nat en vochtig. Ik legde mijn brieven op een plank en ik trok Severus zijn badjas uit en vervolgens mijn eigen kleding.

'Hmmm, je bent echt zo hot als je dit doet', zei Severus en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Altijd lieverd', zei ik grijnzend.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Severus en London besluiten iets opener te zijn over hun relatie door samen te gaan shoppen op de Wegisweg. Hopelijk komen ze niemand tegen die vervelende vragen stelt.**

**POV London**

* * *

Het was heet in London. Het was geen Engels weer. In Engeland regende het meestal of was het bewolkt, maar zeker niet dit weer. Severus had zijn arm om mijn middel geslagen en hij liep vol trots door London met mij. London. Ha is die niet even grappig. London loopt door London. Begrijp me niet verkeerd. Ik vind London een prima naam alleen ik woon nu in de stad die London heet.

Ik kwam allerlei mensen tegen van Zweinstein die ook hun inkopen aan het doen waren. Dus waren Severus en ik iets afstandelijker naar elkaar. Hij deed alsof hij niet bij mij hoorde, maar gewoon een soort bodyguard was. Het deed hem pijn toen hij zag hoe goed ik het weer kon vinden met mijn leeftijdsgenootjes.

We konden prima vrijuit praten zodra we weer met z'n tweeën waren, maar als we weer iemand zagen dan moest hij weer afstandelijk doen en dat deed ons beide pijn. Het was sowieso nog maar de vraag om te kijken of we het uberhoubt overleefde als we het nog langer geheim moesten houden.

Maar ja, ik moet nog twee jaar op Zweinstein. Ik miste Lulu. Ik vond het echt jammer dat ze er niet bij kon zijn om lekker met mij te gaan shoppen op de Wegisweg. Ze had het geweldig gevonden.

Ik liep met Severus de winkel van madame Mallekin binnen. Gewaden voor alle Gelegenheden. Ik had een nieuw Zweinsteingewaad nodig. Ik had een enorme groeispurt.

'Oh madame Perkamentus', zei madame Mallekin blij verrast. 'Professor Sneep', groette ze verbaasd maar beleefd. Severus knikte beleefd.

'Mijn hemel je bent echt gegroeid, had je geen verstelbaarheids spreuk kunnen toepassen, ik weet zeker dat je vader die wel kent, dat had je een hoop galjoenen gescheeld', zei madame Mallekin.

'Ik heb mijn vader de hele zomervakantie nauwelijks gezien madame Mallekin, ik verwacht dat hij het druk heeft met zaken voor Zweinstein of het Ministerie van Toverkunst', zei ik.

'Ach kind, we hebben het allemaal druk', zei madame Mallekin en op haar gemakje pakte ze een langer gewaad voor me om te passen. 'Hmmm, Ravenklauw he, niet mijn afdeling, ik had Huffelpuf als mijn afdeling, ik studeerde af op hetzelfde jaar als professor Sneep hier', zei madame Mallekin. Severus knikte zuur.

'Had u nooit de ambitie om schouwer te worden of zoiets?', vroeg ik. 'Jawel, maar daar haalde ik echt niet genoeg punten voor, bovendien ik ben reuze onhandig', zei madame Mallekin.

Severus vond het gesprek niet erg boeiend en staarde het raam uit. Plotseling kwam er iemand binnen. Deze persoon had een ijzige bekende stem.

'Nee moeder ik...', begon Draco Malfidus. Hij zat ook in zijn zesde jaar op Zwadderich. Hij bekeek me van top tot teen en toen keek hij verbaasd naar Severus.

'Professor Sneep?', vroeg Malfidus verbaasd. 'Oh Draco', sneerde Severus en hij wilde al helemaal niet laten weten dat aan Malfidus dat hij samen met mij was. Dus deed hij nog afstandelijker dan normaal. 'Wat doet u hier?', vroeg Malfidus. 'Professor', voegde hij er vlug aan toe.

'Hetzelfde als jij Draco', zei Severus. 'Mantels kopen', zei Draco grijnzend en hij keek van mij naar Severus en het was duidelijk dat er iets bij hem begon te dagen. Ik deed net alsof ik angstig naar Severus keek. Madame Mallekin begreep er niets meer van en ging achter haar bureau uitrekenen hoeveel galjoenen ik voor mijn nieuwe mantel moest neertellen.

Severus knikte een keer stug naar mij. 'Mejuffrouw Perkamentus', zei hij. Ik balde mijn vuisten. Hij wist dat ik daar een hekel aan had sinds Voldemort me zo had genoemd en Bellatrix van Detta en toch zei hij het, maar misschien was dat maar goed ook aangezien Malfidus zijn grijns weer op zijn gezicht had. Het idee wat hij net in zijn hoofd haalde was er al weer uit. Severus deed de deur met een knal dicht.

'Die was chagrijnig, ik vraag me af of het door jou komt modderbloedje', zei Malfidus ijzig. Narcissa Malfidus deed geen moeite om haar zoon tegen te houden.

Ik betaalde vlug en rende de winkel van madame Mallekin uit die me wezenloos aanstaarde.

Ik liep verder in mijn eentje. Ik wist dat Severus hem gepeerd was en ik kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Desondanks was ik boos. Ik voelde me verdrietig. Ik wilde naar huis, maar ik moest nog maar een ding kopen. Een nieuwe ganzenveer.

Ze hadden de mooiste veren in de etalage staan en dat vrolijkte me weer een beetje op. Een pauwveer, ganzenveren die uit zichzelf konden schrijven._ 'Als je ze maar op de juiste manier behekst liefje'._ Een ouwe heks probeerde me er een te verkopen die mijn vingers er bijna af beet. Ik zei vriendelijk en dringend dat ik deze veer niet hoefde voor mijn studie.

Uiteindelijk nam ik een prachtige pauwveer die ik al tijden had willen hebben. (Extra stevige greep). En een gewone witte ganzenveer.

Ik besefte dat ik razende honger had en at snel even een broodje. Daarna kocht ik nog een nieuwe Fluimstenen set en knalpoker set. De galjoenen die net nog rammelde in mijn zakken als goud dat uitgegeven moest worden was nou stiller dan ooit. Ik had nog wel genoeg op Goudgrijp staan dus holde ik nog even naar de tovenaars bank.

Ik nam wat geld op zodat ik nog wat had voor Zweinsveld. Ik besefte hoeveel mazzel ik had dat Perkamentus mijn vader is. Hij gaf me werkelijk alles.

Toen verdwijnselde ik en verscheen ik met een knal in de huiskamer. Het was doodstil thuis. 'Severus?', vroeg ik voorzichtig.

Ik dumpte mijn tassen op de bank en ging kijken in de slaapkamer. Daar lag hij. Opgekruld op het bed. Ik nestelde me tegen hem aan.

'Gaat het?', vroeg ik. 'Sorry, voor bij madame Mallekin', zei Severus en een traan ontsnapte uit een van zijn ooghoeken. Ik kuste de traan weg. 'Het geeft niet, ik weet waarvoor je het deed', zei ik.

'Het deed pijn om te zien hoeveel je eigenlijk mist doordat je bij mij bent, je hoort bij je leeftijdsgenootjes te zijn', zei Severus.

'Nee Severus, ik hoor bij jou te zijn, dat weet je best, dus hou erover op, we hebben het hier al over gehad', zei ik. 'Sorry, je hebt gelijk, ik zou er over ophouden', zei Severus en hij zuchtte. Toen kuste we elkaar weer vurig.


	3. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

**In dit hoofdstuk gaat London met de Zweinsteinexpress weer terug naar Zweinstein. Ze ontmoet ene professor Slakhoorn. De nieuwe Toverdrankleraar. Severus had iets voor haar verzwegen.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik wandelde samen met Severus door de poort heen door er nonchalant tegenaan te leunen en toen vielen we er opeens dwars doorheen en stonden we voor perron negen drie kwart. Ik begroette vrolijk de Wemels die me een plaatsje aanboden in hun coupé.

'Hoe loopt de Tovertweelingstopfopshop nu?', vroeg ik grijnzend. Bijna alle winkels in de Wegisweg waren gesloten. Inclusief die van Olivander waar ik mijn allereerste (en enige) toverstok had gekocht. Hij was nu verdwenen. Ontvoerd door een stel dooddoeners die inbraken op de Wegisweg. Ik wist dat de Fopshop een van de weinige winkels die nog open was. Het liep als een trein.

'Miss Perkamentus, fijn dat je er naar vraagt, ik heb je nog niet gezien in onze Fopshop', zei Fred grijnzend. 'Oh geloof me ik zou er graag een kijkje in nemen, maar je kent het he', zei ik met een knipoog. En daar bedoelde ik Severus mee. Ik kon moeilijk binnenwandelen met de persoon die ik liefhad en die Fred en George het meest vreesde of zelfs haatte.

'Toch moet je eens een keertje binnenwippen als je weer in London bent', zei George grijnzend. 'Ik vind het fantastisch dat jullie Fopshop zo goed loopt, jullie worden vast miljonairs', zei ik grijnzend.

Severus was inmiddels al de Zweinsteinexpress ingeslopen. 'Heej hebben jullie al gehoord wie de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten wordt?', vroeg Fred meer aan mij aangezien hij er vanuit ging dat ik in Huize Perkamentus had gelogeerd deze zomer (dus niet).

'Nee, geen idee, ik had het eigenlijk aan mijn vader willen vragen, maar hij was er de hele zomer niet echt', zei ik. 'Had het gezegd in een brief lieverd, dan had je bij ons kunnen logeren', zei mevrouw Wemel vriendelijk en ze legde een arm op mijn schouder. 'Oh mevrouw Wemel, heel erg bedankt voor het aanbod, maar ik vermaakte me prima, ik heb nog wat met Loena afgesproken. Lulu die is nog op vakantie en die heb ik dus ook de hele vakantie niet meer gezien', zei ik. 'Ja, Griekenland toch?', vroeg meneer Wemel geinteresseerd. 'Ja, Griekenland', antwoordde ik.

Het was fijn om weer omringd te worden door mijn vrienden. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder ze zou moeten. Ik had mijn geliefde/verloofde natuurlijk, maar je hebt ook gewoon vrienden nodig. Dat merkte je wel als je op Zweinstein zat. Je kan niet alleen op Zweinstein zijn. Dat is geen doen.

'Ik ga maar eens een plekje opzoeken, dag meneer en mevrouw Wemel', zei ik en ik omhelsde ze beide. Ze waren altijd aardig voor me geweest. 'Oh jullie komen deze kerstvakantie op het Gr...', begon mevrouw Wemel. 'Op de schuilplaats', maakte ze haar zin af.

Ik knikte en schrok plotseling van een bekende stem. Het was Sirius Zwarts. Hij was weer op vrije voeten en kon nu gaan en staan waar hij wilde. Ik glimlachte beleefd naar hem. Ik keek of ik Severus ergens zag maar die was nergens te bekennen.

'Sirius', zei ik blij. We omhelsde elkaar. Fred en George keken elkaar aan. Sirius zijn zwarte haar viel over mijn gezicht. Het rook lekker. Een frisse geur. 'Wat ga jij doen nu je weer op vrije voeten bent?', vroeg ik. 'Dankzij jou', zei Sirius glimlachend. Hij gaf me een zoen op mijn wang. Ik voelde me helemaal rood worden.

'Ik heb je helemaal niet meer gezien na het grote event op het Ministerie', zei Sirius bestraffend. 'Ik had het druk en toen was het zomervakantie', zei ik zuur. 'Oh ja, je bent getrouwd zeker he', zei Sirius. 'Nee Sirius ik ben niet getrouwd en dat weet je best', zei ik boos. Iedereen wist dat ik nog niet getrouwd was vanwege dat stomme registratieformulier dat je op het Ministerie van Toverkunst moest invullen.

'Oh nou sorry, jammer', zei Sirius. 'Je vind het helemaal niet jammer', zei ik. 'Nee dat klopt', zei Sirius en zijn ogen twinkelde vrolijk. 'Jou zie ik op Grim... eh de schuilplaats in de kerstvakantie, Secreetje niet', zei Sirius. 'Noem hem niet zo en hoezo zie ik hem niet in de kerstvakantie', zei ik verbaasd. 'Oh dat mag hij je helemaal zelf vertellen', zei Sirius en zijn ogen spuwde nu vuur.

We spurtte de trein in en onze hutkoffers sleepte we mee. 'Ik zie je wel weer Lon', zei Sirius door een raampje. 'Vast', zei ik een beetje bot. Ik grimaste naar hem. De trein begon te rijden. We zwaaide naar iedereen tot ze stipjes aan de horizon waren.

Ik zuchtte diep en pakte mijn boek en zat er al snel in verdiept. Ik had geen zin in vragen of opmerkingen over mij en Sirius. Severus liep langs mijn coupé en glimlachte even naar me maar liep toen gewoon door. Alsof we vreemde van elkaar waren. Een traan ontsnapte even en die veegde ik weer snel weg. Ik vond het best moeilijk om weer naar school te gaan.

Ik was zo gewend aan mijn vrijheid samen met hem bij hem thuis in London, gewoon samen zijn zonder dat we bang hoefde te zijn dat iemand ons zou zien of er wat van zou zeggen. Ik was tenslotte volwassen. Dus daar maakte het niet echt uit.

Dat was echt moeilijk. Doen alsof we elkaar niet kende. Er ontsnapte een traan uit mijn ooghoek. 'Heej wat is er tussen jou en professor Sneep, jullie doen zo afstandelijk tegen elkaar', zei Loena. Iedereen keek me aan. Fijn bedankt Loena, dat was nou iets wat ik wilde voorkomen.

'Hebben jullie ruzie gehad?', vroeg Loena. 'Nee, ik vind het gewoon moeilijk op deze manier, zeker als je de vrijheid bent gewend die we in de zomervakantie met elkaar hadden, gewoon gaan en staan waar we wilde', zei ik.

'Dat lijkt me ook nogal moeilijk', zuchtte Hermelien. Ze was de meest verstandige van allemaal dus vond ik het niet raar dat zij het begreep. Ze omhelsde me stevig. 'Heej, jullie komen hier wel doorheen, jullie hebben veel doorstaan vorig jaar, dat Sirius gedoe en zo en wat dacht je van die zomer dat hij niet wist hoe je een telefoon moest gebruiken', zei Hermelien. 'Je hebt gelijk Hermelien', zei ik toen. 'Ik heb altijd gelijk', zei Hermelien. Ik lachte. 'Bedankt, jullie zijn echt geweldig', zei ik glimlachend.

Halvewegen de reis werden we opgeroepen door een nieuwe professor Slakhoorn die onze nieuwe leraar Verweer zou worden, tenminste dat dacht ik.

Hermelien en ik werden uitgenodigd en ik kon wel raden waarom. Ik omdat ik de dochter van Perkamentus was en Hermelien omdat ze gewoon zo slim was. De slimste heks uit haar jaar. We deden onze mantels om en gingen naar de coupé van ene Hildebrand Slakhoorn. Er zaten een paar andere mensen en er stond een dampende schaal eten klaar.

'Aha, Perkamentus en Griffel, kom erbij', zei professor Slakhoorn enthousiast. 'Ravenklauw en Griffoendor', zei een jonge vol walging. 'Rustig Zabini, je hebt het wel tegen een Perkamentus en een Griffel, een tien met een Griffel heb ik gehoord', zei Slakhoorn.

Ik zag dat Severus er ook was en ik wist niet precies waarom. Hij keek nogal zuur. Ik gaf hem een schop onder de tafel. 'Auw, oh', zei hij vlug. Hij ging vlug rechtop zitten. 'Ik heb jullie uitgenodigd voor deze soupé om eens even kennis met elkaar te kunnen maken, jullie kennen jullie oude Toverdrankmeester wel professor Sneep, hij is op mijn verzoek hier aangezien hij Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten ging geven. Ik verstijfde. Dit deel van het verhaal wist ik niet.

'Zabini uit Zwadderich, Zacharias Smith en Magnus Stoker', zei Slakhoorn. Ik keek verbaasd naar de drie nono's die daar zaten. 'Ga zitten', zei Slakhoorn. Eigenlijk wilde ik het liefst weer weg. Maar dat kon ik niet maken. Zo was ik niet opgevoed.

We dronken wijn bij het eten. Ik voelde me een beetje rozig door de rode wijn. Die viel misschien iets te zwaar op de maag. Ik at niet heel veel, ik wilde ook nog van het geweldige Zweinstein feestmaal genieten. Ik had de hik.

'Het leek me leuk om professor Sneep hier even mee te vragen zodat jullie hem wat meer kunnen leren kennen', zei Slakhoorn plotseling.

Ik proestte het uit en hikte tegelijk. 'Gaat het?', vroeg Slakhoorn bezorgd. 'Ja hoor...hik...'. 'Ik heb alleen...de...hik', zei ik tussen een aantal hikken door. Ik zag dat Severus op zijn tong beet om niet in lachen uit te barsten zoals ik net wel deed. 'Hmmm, ik heb jullie geweldige reputatie eens nagelezen. Je hebt een baan aangeboden gekregen en een opleiding op het Ministerie van Toverkunst?', vroeg Slakhoorn bewonderend.

'Ja, maar dat was toen Droebel nog minister van toverkunst was en nu is dat Schobbejak, ik weet niet of hij net zo is als Droebel natuurlijk', zei ik. 'Oh aha en Griffel, beste van jou jaar en je ouders, Dreuzels toch?', vroeg Slakhoorn. Hermelien knikte en verslikte zich in haar boterbier. Zabini klopte haar op de rug. 'Nou nou, zo zwaar is het niet', zei Slakhoorn.

Ik kreeg echt de kriebels van de nieuwe professor van Toverdranken en ik bedacht tot mijn spijt dat Toverdranken nooit meer hetzelfde zou blijven.


	4. The New Potions Master

**In dit hoofdstuk introduceer ik professor Slakhoorn wat meer en begint zijn eerste les.  
**

**POV London**

* * *

Het feestmaal was werkelijk subliem. Ik at mijn buik helemaal rond en ik zat vol na het feestmaal. De huiselfen hadden zichzelf weer overtroffen. Ik vond de keukens echt geweldig. Ik was er wel eens gestrand in mijn derde jaar en had toen een aantal huiselfen ontmoet, waaronder Dobby. Hij was echt zo aardig.

Ik zuchtte tevreden en wachtte op mijn vaders speech om iedereen weer te verwelkomen. Ik zou na het feestmaal even naar hem toe lopen. Ik had hem tenslotte de hele zomer niet gezien.

'Welkom iedereen en voor onze oudere leerlingen welkom terug', zei Perkamentus en hij hief zijn armen omhoog alsof hij iedereen wilde omhelzen. Ik glimlachte naar hem en ik had kunnen zweren dat hij ook naar mij terug glimlachte. Ik keek naar Severus die me om een een of andere reden niet aan wilde kijken. Ik kon wel raden waarom, ook hem zou ik na het eten nog wel even willen spreken.

'Ten eerste wilde ik jullie mededelen dat we een nieuwe leraar Toverdranken hebben', zei Perkamentus en er werd onmiddellijk gefluisterd. 'Toverdranken, toverdranken en Sneep dan?'. Ik grinnikte. 'Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan professor Slakhoorn, hij zal zijn oude vak weer oppakken en ondertussen gaat professor Sneep lesgeven in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten', zei Perkamentus.

Er werd voornamelijk gejuicht aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Ik klapte ook mee. Niet te enthousiast, dat zou anders opvallen.

'Welnu, het zijn zoals jullie wel hebben gelezen, donkere tijden voor ons, ik wil jullie waarschuwen om dicht bij elkaar te blijven, we willen niet meer verliezen dan we al hebben verloren, we willen behouden wat we hebben', zei Perkamentus. 'En nu naar bed en vlug een beetje', sloot hij zijn speech af.

Ik schudde mijn hoofd en stond op. Ik struikelde zowat over de bank in de haast dat ik bij Perkamentus in de buurt wilde komen. Ik wurmde mezelf tussen alle leerlingen door.

'Pap', zei ik enthousiast toen Perkamentus voor de oppertafel de leerlingen probeerde te ontwijken. 'London', zei Perkamentus enthousiast en hij omhelsde me. Ik werd aangestaard door wat eerstejaars. Die hadden natuurlijk geen flauw idee wie ik was. Misschien hadden ze het gehoord van uit de Ochtendprofeet.

'Lon, ik heb je lang niet gezien, dat spijt me', zei Perkamentus. 'Geeft niet pap', zei ik. Ik voelde me veilig in zijn armen. 'Dat geeft wel, je mocht dan wel bij Sev zijn, maar ik had je op z'n minst kunnen opzoeken', zei Perkamentus. 'Je had het druk pap, ik weet hoe dat gaat, tijd gaat snel', zei ik. 'Wat bof ik toch met zo'n dochter als jij, ik heb trouwens met het Ministerie van Toverkunst gepraat en die vinden het prima dat je gaat trouwen in de volgende zomervakantie', zei Perkamentus.

'Echt, oh pap, hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?', vroeg ik. 'Geen idee, eerlijk gezegd is Rufus Schobbejak een beste vent, een Dreuzel, maar een beste vent', zei Perkamentus. Ik lachte. 'Ik ga Sev meteen het goede nieuws vertellen nadat ik met hem een hartig woordje heb gesproken over het feit dat hij het me niet vertelt heeft dat hij Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten ging uitoefenen', zei ik.

'Dat had hij niet vertelt?', vroeg Perkamentus en zijn ogen twinkelde gevaarlijk. Ik wist dat hij nu ook een hartig woordje wilde spreken met Severus. 'Nee, relax pap, ik kan hem wel aan', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat weet ik wel, ik beloof dat ik je in de kerstvakantie kom op zoeken daar', zei Perkamentus. Ik wist meteen dat hij met 'daar' Grimboudplein 12 bedoelde. 'Is goed pap, kijk maar', zei ik.

Ik liep richting de kerkers waar ik me altijd zo thuis had gevoeld. Wat de meeste Ravenklauwers vreesde. De donkere koelte kwam me tegemoet.

Ik klopte op de deur. 'Binnen', zei een stem. Ik liep naar Severus toe en hij wilde me nog steeds niet aankijken. 'Sev, waarom heb je niets gezegd over het feit dat je nu Verweer gaat geven en dat iemand als Slakhoorn jou vak overneemt', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ik... het was niet in me op gekomen om het je te vertellen omdat het niet was omdat ik nu zo'n goede reputatie heb', zei Severus zachtjes.

'Maar je kan dat toch gewoon tegen me zeggen dan, je weet dat je alles tegen me kan zeggen, dat weet je toch', zei ik dwingend. Severus knikte. 'Nou dan, vertel me alles, ik zou je helpen, ik ga je steunen, als we dat niet voor elkaar kunnen doen, dan kunnen we een huwelijk zeker niet aan', zei ik wijs. Severus zijn ogen schoten naar me toe. Hij legde een hand op mijn hoofd.

'Ik heb weer een fout begaan om je niet in vertrouwen te nemen, dat spijt me, maar een huwelijk kunnen wij aan, hoor je me', zei Severus. Hij streelde me door mijn goudblonde haar. 'Blondie, je bent mijn blondie', zei hij. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Ik ben jou blondie', zei ik lachend.

* * *

De volgende morgen kon ik me niet herinneren hoe ik in mijn eigen hemelbed kwam. Perkamentus had besloten dat ik gewoon op de slaapzaal moest slapen. Ik had dat onder luid protest maar geaccepteerd.

Ach ja, hij had toch niets door als ik de kerkers in sneakte.

Ik kleedde me aan en ging naar beneden voor het ontbijt en de nieuwe roosters. Ik haalde mijn rooster op bij professor Anderling en ze gaf me die van Lulu ook en vroeg of ik die aan haar wilde geven zodra ze er was.

Ik was van plan om vandaag een brief naar Lulu per uil te sturen. Ik had namelijk geen idee waar ze zat in Griekenland, uilen wisten dat wel altijd wonderbaarlijk genoeg. Ik hoopte alleen dat de Grieken niet raar zouden opkijken van een uil op klaarlichte dag die een kamer binnenvloog.

Ik bekeek mijn rooster en zuchtte opgelucht. Niet veel vakken vandaag. Dit jaar ging ik voor mijn PUISTEN. Proeve Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunsten.

Vorig jaar de SLIJMBALLEN (Schriftelijke Loftuiging Wegens IJver Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen) succesvol behaald. Ik was benieuwd wat Lulu voor een cijfers had.

Ik liep naar mijn eerste les dat meteen Toverdranken was met gelukkig Griffoendor. Ik begroette Harry enthousiast. Ik had hem nog niet echt kunne begroeten en was blij hem weer te zien. Ik begroette Ron enthousiast en Ginny en Hermelien. Die had ik allemaal al in de trein gezien gelukkig. Harry was foetsie.

'Ik ben zo blij dat we samen met jullie les hebben', zei Harry glimlachend. 'Oh anders ik wel', zei ik blij. We wandelde het klaslokaal binnen. Ik ging naast Ron zitten. Het was heerlijk om geen Toverdranken met de Zwadderaars te hebben. Opgeruimd staat netjes.

'Goedemorgen klas', zei professor Slakhoorn enthousiast. Ik herinnerde me hoe professor Omber had gereageerd toen we geen goedemorgen terug zeiden, maar Slakhoorn was zo echt niet.

'Vandaag gaan we de drank van de levende dood brouwen, wie weet...', begon Slakhoorn en de arm van Hermelien en die van mij schoot de lucht in. 'Ja zeg het maar mevrouw Perkamentus', zei Slakhoorn. Hermeliens trillende enthousiaste hand zakte in een klap naar beneden en bleef rusten op de tafel.

'De naam van de drank zegt het al, als je de drank succesvol maakt kan een druppel van die drank je dood worden, het is een uiterst moeilijke drank voor gevorderde', somde ik op.

'Uitstekend, 10 punten voor Ravenklauw'. Ik lachte naar Ron die me zuur aan keek.

'Dat is de drank wat we vandaag gaan maken en degene die het dichts bij de drank in de buurt zit die krijgt van mij een prijs, dat is dit drankje, kan iemand mij vertellen wat dit drankje is', zei Slakhoorn.

Hermeliens had schoot weer de lucht in en die van mij ook. 'Mevrouw Perkamentus, ga uw gang', zei Slakhoorn de hand van Hermelien negerend. 'Felix Fortunatis professor, het is een geurloze en kleurloze vloeistof ook wel bekend als vloeibaar geluk, drink dat en je hele dag wordt perfect en niets kan misgaan', zei ik.

'Inderdaad, je hebt duidelijk aanleg voor dit vak mevrouw Perkamentus, opnieuw 10 punten voor Ravenklauw', zei Slakhoorn. Hermelien keek me zuur aan. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Oké, pak jullie boeken maar en jullie krijgen 2 uur de tijd vanaf nu', zei Slakhoorn en hij pakte een zandloper van zijn bureau die meteen begon te stromen. Apart ding.

Severus had me geleerd hoe je deze drank het beste kon maken. Hij was een master in Toverdranken dus ik wist het hele recept ongeveer uit mijn hoofd. Sommige dingen wat in het boek stond was fout, dat weet ik omdat hij het had doorgekrast. Ik weet ook nog wat hij op het boek had gezet. 'Dit boek is de eigendom van de halfbloed prins'.

Binnen een half uur had ik helder water en de zeepbellen (zo noem ik het maar even) waren kleurloos en stegen de lucht in. Ron had een een of andere drap gemaakt. Simons ketel was ontploft. Marcels ketel wandelde gewoon weg omdat de drank die hij gemaakt had zo weerzinwekkend was. Hermeliens haar was ontploft, maar ze bleef stug doorroeren.

Loena was een van de weinige die kalm bleef ook al zag haar drank eruit als snot in een ketel. Ik ging bijna over mijn nek toen ik dat zag. Ron keek in mijn ketel.

'Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen', zei Ron zuur en hij keek in zijn eigen ketel en kokhalsde. Hij had zich er maar bij neergelegd dat het vandaag niet ging lukken. Ik grinnikte. 'Dat heb je als je met de voormalige toverdrankmeester slaapt', zei Hermelien zacht. Ik bloosde en gaf Hermelien een stomp waardoor ze haar ketel omstootte. 'Shit London', zei ze boos en ze ruimde het op met een zwaai van haar toverstok. 'Oeps, sorry', zei ik en ik meende het oprecht. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om die drank om te stoten.

Die van Harry was nog de beste drank tot nu toe. Ik deed er echt alles aan om dat flesje van Felix Fortunatis te krijgen. Vloeibaar geluk was zeldzaam en heel moeilijk om te maken.

Hermelien moest helemaal overnieuw beginnen. Ze had nog een uur. Mijn drank was aan het sudderen op een klein vuurtje en zag er perfect uit.

'De tijd is om', zei Slakhoorn en hij klapte in zijn handen. 'Zo eens even kijken wat jullie er van gemaakt hebben', zei Slakhoorn en hij ging langs Marcel, hij snoof even aan zijn ketel en deinsde vlug achteruit waarbij hij de ketel van Simon om liet vallen die ontplofte. Er werd gelachen. 'Oef, nou volgende keer beter meneer Lubbermans', zei Slakhoorn vlug en hij ruimde de troep van Simon op.

'Meneer Wemel die drank is miserabel, juffrouw Griffel ik had beter van u verwacht, meneer Potter de drank komt het dichts bij de drank van de levende dood in de buurt', zei Slakhoorn en toen liep hij naar mijn ketel en keek erin.

'Kleurloze vloeistof professor', zei ik trots. 'Bij Merlijns Baard, het is tot nu toe maar een student gelukt om deze drank te brouwen, dat was jaren en jaren geleden, deze is perfect', zei Slakhoorn en hij gooide er een rozenblaadje in en die verdween onmiddellijk. 'Ongelofelijk, een drup en het zou de hele klas doden', zei Slakhoorn trots.

'Kijk eens, zoals beloofd een flesje Felix Fortunatis', zei Slakhoorn en hij overhandigde mij het flesje. 'Gebruik het goed', zei Slakhoorn. Ik hield het flesje in mijn hand alsof het mijn grootste schat was.

'Dit was een zeer leerzame les', zei ik opgewekt toen ik door de gangen liep met Loena. 'Ja voor jou wel, jou ketel sloeg tenminste niet op de vlucht', zei Loena grijnzend. Ik lachte. 'Ik had een prima leraar', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja dat zal best wel, ik niet', zei Loena mistroostig. 'Komt nog wel', zei ik grijnzend.

De volgende lessen waren lang niet zo interessant als Toverdranken. Dat was zeker.


	5. Unknown

**London wordt ziek, ernstig ziek. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had mijn eerste week erop zitten toen de dromen begonnen. Ik hoopte maar dat Severus mijn dromen niet aftapte of zoiets leuks. Want dan had ik een probleem. Ik vertelde niemand over die Sirius Zwarts dromen.

_'Sirius', zei ik en ik lachte naar hem. Hij lachte naar mij. Zijn ogen vonden die van mij en we lieten elkaar niet los. Het was overduidelijk wat we voor elkaar voelde. Plotseling veranderde het gezicht van Sirius in dat van Severus. 'Ik heb je wel door', zei Severus. 'Wat door', zei ik wanhopig. 'Jou verlangens', zei Severus en hij verdween en het gezicht veranderde in dat van Lulu. 'Je weet dat ik hem leuk vind, waarom doe je dit London, ik dacht dat we vriendinnen waren', zei Lulu.  
_  
Ik kon er niet echt van slapen, van die dromen. Iedere keer wanneer ik deze dromen had schoot ik van schrik omhoog en zweette ik helemaal. Het was middernacht. Mijn wekker gaf aan dat het 00.00 uur was. Ik besloot om even te gaan wandelen. Ik trok mijn ochtendjas aan en plotseling kermde ik van de pijn. Mijn buik trok zich helemaal samen en ik zag even sterretjes. Ik moest me vasthouden aan de wastafel.

Ik sleepte mezelf naar beneden en belandde uiteindelijk in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. Ik voelde dat er iets niet goed zat en ik moest verder dan deze kamer komen. Ik sleepte mezelf uit de leerlingenkamer en duwde het schilderij opzij dat weer automatisch dicht ging. Het schilderij dat ons altijd vragen vroeg om naar de leerlingenkamer te komen.

De vrouw in het schilderij sloeg alarm. Ze herkende me aangezien ik hier al in mijn 6e jaar zit. Ik kermde van de pijn en ik kon mezelf niet meer staande houden. De vrouw riep naar andere schilderijen dat ze Perkamentus moesten halen.

De schilderijen op Zweinstein waren in rep en roer toen ik op de grond lag. Allemaal probeerde ze naar de kamer van Perkamentus te komen. Het was druk verkeer vannacht. En ondertussen lag ik verzwakt op de grond. Ik hijgde en ik was energieloos en had geen kracht meer om op te staan. Ik voelde me ziek.

'London', zei Perkamentus bezorgd en voor een oude man kon hij best hard de trap op rennen. 'Oh London', zei Severus bezorgd toen hij kwam aanrennen. Hij tilde me op alsof ik zo licht als een veertje was. Hij droeg me naar de ziekenzaal.

Ik voelde mezelf wegzakken. Ik was compleet van de wereld. Ik merkte nauwelijks wat er om me heen gebeurde.

* * *

**POV Perkamentus**

'Oh Severus ik denk dat ze het niet gaat redden', zei ik bezorgd kijkend naar m'n dochter. Ze lach er roerloos bij. Ik maakte me zorgen. Ernstige zorgen dat er misschien een heler hier naar toe moest komen.

'Waar zit Lulu, ze moet dit weten', zei Severus zachtjes. 'Die is op vakantie', zei ik hoofdschuddend. Severus zuchtte en streek over het klamme voorhoofd van London. Ze kermde van de pijn.

'Zou het misschien een blindedarmontsteking kunnen zijn?', vroeg Severus. 'Dat zou kunnen, ze grijpt de hele tijd naar haar buik', zei ik bezorgd. 'Het is geen miskraam toch of zoiets?', vroeg Severus. 'Nee, dat is het niet anders zou ze bloeden', zei ik.

Ik stuurde een Patronus naar een van de helers die ik kende en hopelijk zou die direct op de trein naar Zweinstein zitten.

Dit hele gebeuren was dood eng. Voor zowel mijn dochter als voor mij en Severus de verloofde van mijn dochter.


	6. She's Better Now?

**Dit hoofdstuk is vanuit Severus zijn punt. London is ernstig ziek. Zal ze snel beter worden. Wat is het eigenlijk voor een ziekte. Wordt ze wel weer haar ouwe zelf.**

**POV Severus**

* * *

Er moest een heler aan te pas komen. Een heler van het St. Holisto's voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes! Het was inderdaad een blindedarm ontsteking. De heler kon het prima helen met magie, maar haar herstel duurde daarmee wel langer.

Ik maakte me zorgen en bleef dag en nacht bij haar. Mijn lessen vervielen daardoor. Volgens Perkamentus was het nu een kwestie van tijd voordat iedereen van onze verloving/relatie wist. Het kon me niets meer schelen. Ik wilde alleen maar dat ze beter werd.

Ik streelde haar voorhoofd en fluisterde lieve woordjes in haar oor terwijl ze sliep, of half sliep, soms ijlde ze ook nog wat. De heler bleef ook bij haar zodat ik soms nog een les kon geven. Wat je maar les kon noemen. Ik was er totaal niet bij met mijn gedachtes. Omber gaf zelfs nog beter les dan ik op dit moment.

'Liefje wordt beter, wordt alsjeblieft weer beter', zei Severus en toen kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnen. Het kon hem niets schelen. Hij drukte een kus op Londons voorhoofd dat nog steeds klam en bezweet was.

'Hoe is het met haar?', vroeg Hermelien bezorgd. Het verhaal had zich snel de ronde gedaan door Zweinstein, want alle schilderijen hadden het erover gehad.

'Ik weet het niet precies, de heler zegt dat ze genezen is van de blindedarm ontsteking, maar dat haar herstel lang duurt', zei Severus bezorgd. Hij frunnikte een beetje aan de verlovingsring die hij aan London had gegeven.

Ron en Hermelien hadden hun leraar Verweer nog nooit zo gebroken gezien. Hij was een gebroken man.

'Oh London, word snel beter', zei Hermelien sussend en ze had een bos bloemen meegenomen die ze in een vaas zette. Ron had een hoop chockokikkers en smekkies in alle smaken meegenomen.

'Oh Ron ik geloof niet dat als ze wakker wordt ze naar snoep snakt', zei Hermelien bestraffend. 'Oh schei uit', zei Ron vlug. 'Geen gebekvecht hier alsjeblieft, ik heb niet eens de fut om punten van Griffoendor af te trekken', zei Severus en hij geeuwde.

'Sorry, we gaan al, we wilde alleen even...', begon Hermelien. Ron wierp een waarschuwende blik naar Hermelien toe. 'We gaan', zei Hermelien resoluut en ze zette een beterschapskaartje op het nachtkastje van London. 'Van ons allemaal Lon', zei ze en ze streek ook eventjes over het klamme voorhoofd van haar vriendin.

Ik was weer alleen met haar. Wel zo rustig. Het was lief van Ron en Hermelien om even langs te komen en snoep, bloemen en een kaartje te brengen, maar nu wilde ik alleen met haar zijn.

'Lief, mijn lief wordt alsjeblieft snel beter', zei Severus en hij kuste haar voorzichtig. 'Voorzichtig meneer, u kunt niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn', zei de heler.

Perkamentus kwam binnen. 'Great, nog meer bezoek', dacht Severus. 'Oh mijn dochter, mijn London', zei hij bezorgd en hij ging op de rand van haar bed zitten.

'Hoe staat het ervoor heler', zei Perkamentus bezorgd.

'Ze is herstellende, hetzelfde als gisteren en als de dag daarvoor, ze is niet in een comateuze slaap hoor, wees maar niet bang', zei de heler. 'Oh nee, want ik ben nu heel rustig', siste Severus een beetje boos.

'Rustig Severus', zei Perkamentus. De heler keek met een lichtje in de ogen van London, net zoals Dreuzel artsen deden. 'Ze reageert gewoon op het licht, zagen jullie dat', zei de heler.

Er gingen een paar dagen voorbij en er kwam eindelijk verandering in Londons toestand. Ze was wakker en praatte. Ze was nog heel zwak en kon nog niet opstaan, maar ze was wakker. Dat was beter dan een week geleden. De hele school maakte zich nu zorgen over de leerlinge die bijna dood was gegaan en de dochter van Albus Perkamentus is. Zelfs de Zwadderaars wenste dit niet toe aan hun ergste vijanden.

In het begin van de week nam de hele school plaats in de Grote Zaal waar ze een paar minuten voor London begonnen te hopen en bidden.

Toen London dat hoorde werd ze helemaal emotioneel en barstte in tranen uit. Ik kon best begrijpen hoe ze zich voelde. De hele school dacht dat ze al op haar sterfbed lag.

Inmiddels wist de hele school ook van de instortende professor Sneep die veel meer om een leerling gaf dan zou moeten. Perkamentus had me er al voor gewaarschuwd. De lessenuitval van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zat overduidelijk een reden achter die met de zieke leerlinge te maken had. Met andere woorden, de gehele school wist dat ik een relatie had met de dochter van Albus Perkamentus.

Er gingen weer een paar dagen voorbij en London werd steeds beter. Ze was nog erg moe, maar ze mocht van de ziekenzaal. Waar ze zielsblij mee was want ze verveelde zich er te pletter. Ze mocht een les per dag bijwonen. Dan deed ze Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten omdat ze dan bij mij was. Daarna was ze meestal zo kapot dat ze meteen haar bed in dook en ik stopte haar dan in.

Niemand dacht er aan om opmerkingen over onze relatie te maken aangezien London nog zo zwak was en ik nog zo gebroken was. Bovendien was de halve school bang voor me en durfde de meeste ook niets te zeggen.

London bleef bij me.

'Lon', zei ik bezorgd toen ze opgekruld tegen me aan lag. 'Ja', zei London slaperig. Ze was weer kapot. 'Vind jij het erg dat de hele school het nu weet, van ons bedoel ik?', vroeg ik.

'Hmmm', mompelde London en ze viel in slaap. Te moe om te antwoorden. Ik streelde haar even door haar haar en viel zelf ook snel in slaap. De heler had me gewaarschuwd dat ik de komende tijd niet intiem met haar kon zijn en absoluut niet verder mocht gaan dan een beetje zoenen en strelen voor de komende weken en ik had geantwoord dat het wel het laatste was waar ik aan dacht. Ik had het niet gewoon geantwoord, maar eerder geschreeuwd.

Al met al ging het dus redelijk met London. Ze babbelde na 4 weken al weer wat en mocht nu 3 lessen per dag mee doen verdeeld over de hele dag. Verweer, Toverdranken en Gedaanteverwisselingen, de belangrijkste vakken die je nodig zou hebben om schouwer te worden, de meest ingewikkelde vakken.

Lulu was op de hoogte gesteld en direct teruggevlogen vanuit Griekenland om haar beste vriendin te steunen en mij. Lulu was inmiddels aan me gehecht geraakt omdat ik verloofd was met haar beste vriendin en deed haar best om er ook voor mij te zijn. Ze wist dat ik van haar beste vriendin zielsveel hield en had het zo langzamerhand geaccepteerd. Wijze meid die Lulu Watford.

Ik kuste London op haar lippen die warm aanvoelde en ze rook naar bloemen. Een frisse geur dat vertrouwd was drong mijn neus binnen. 'Oh Lon', zei ik en ik kuste haar opnieuw en opnieuw en weer opnieuw. Ze hijgde. Ik ook. We wilde beide meer, dat voelde ik. Maar ik herinnerde me wat de heler had gezegd, 'voor geen goud mogen jullie intiem zijn met elkaar de komende 3 weken'. En er waren nu 2 weken voorbij, maar het was duidelijk dat we geen genoeg konden krijgen voor elkaar.

Blijkbaar had London alles gehoord en opgenomen wat ik tegen haar had gefluisterd. De lieve woordjes en wanneer ik haar had gezoend. Ja, het was duidelijk dat we elkaar door dik en dun steunde. Een huwelijk konden wij prima aan.


	7. Quidditch

**Als je ziek ben geweest wil je met volle teugen genieten, niet worden aangestaard met zielige blikken en mensen die medelijden met je hebben. Je wilt maar een ding, trouwen met je geliefde. Er is maar een persoon die dat kan regelen. Albus Perkamentus. Dit hoofdstuk is voor mijn trouwe lezeres SissyHuys. Bedankt voor je lieve en leuke reviews.  
**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik liep weer opgewekt door de gangen. Ik kon weer met alle vakken mee doen. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik het leuk zou vinden om weer naar school te gaan. Maar ik vond het wel degelijk leuk. Ik studeerde op een rustig tempo zodat ik niet nog een keertje in de ziekenzaal belandde. En ik mocht weer Zwerkballen. De zoeker die voor me in viel was goed en had een wedstrijd voor ons gewonnen dat ons naar de halve finale hielp die tussen Ravenklauw en Zwadderich ging. Ik moest dus tegen Malfidus.

Ik was vaak op het trainingsveld te vinden en werd weer steeds beter. Ik kon het kleine goude balletje met vleugels zo snel als de wind best vlot vinden. Vorig jaar hadden we geen wedstrijden gehad helaas. Dat kwam maar door een iemand, Omber. Het mens wilde alle leuke dingen op Zweinstein zo snel mogelijk afschaffen.

Ik had tegen Severus gezegd dat ik zo snel mogelijk wilde trouwen met hem. Hij had op zijn beurt weer gezegd dat het beter was om rustig aan te doen, daar was ik boos over geweest en ik had tegen hem staan schreeuwen joh, je wilt niet weten. Ik besefte later dat ik het wel een beetje bond had gemaakt en maakte het goed met goedmaakseks.

'Goede heilige maagd Maria', zei Severus hijgend naast me. 'Nou geen maagd meer nee', zei ik grijnzend. We lachte. 'Je gaat die wedstrijd winnen hoor je me', zei Severus. 'Ben je niet voor je eigen afdeling?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Mwaaah, Ravenklauw mag ook wel eens voor de overwinning zorgen', zei Severus. 'Wat wil je daarmee zeggen?', vroeg ik glimlachend. 'Jaaaa', zei Severus geheimzinnig.

'Ik hou van je en ja ik wil sneller met je trouwen dan de volgende zomervakantie', zei Severus. 'Ik ga aan m'n pa vragen of het ook sneller kan', zei ik. 'Deal', zei Severus.

* * *

Ik stapte de volgende middag op mijn bezem en zoefde weg. Er werd gejuicht en gejoeld door zowel leraren als leerlingen. De meeste waren voor Ravenklauw, niemand zag graag Zwadderich met de beker aan de haal gaan. En bovendien zou het nog eens een spannende wedstrijd worden tussen Griffoendor en Ravenklauw, de zoekers waren goede vrienden met elkaar. Dat betekende dus oorlog op het veld.

Ik lachte naar Malfidus en die keek vals grijnzend terug. De wind woei door mijn goud blonde haren. Ik was hier in de lucht in mijn element. Ik knipoogde naar Severus die op de lerarentribune zat.

'We hebben een sportieve wedstrijd, ik verwacht eerlijk spel, van beide teams', zei madame Hooch. Ze gooide de slurk in de lucht en het spel was begonnen. Leo Jordaan gaf nog steeds commentaar. Hij was een beetje ontdaan geweest nu zijn twee beste vrienden waren vertrokken en een Fopshop zijn begonnen, maar hier was Leo in zijn element. Hij moest er echt wat mee gaan doen op het WK Zwerkbal.

Ik was twee jaar geleden zelf naar het WK geweest samen met de Wemels, Lulu en Hermelien Griffel. Was echt heel gezellig geweest. Ik had de beste speler van de wereld gezien. Victor Kruml.

Ik speurde naar de gouden snaai en keek of ik een schittering in de zon zag. 'Heej jij daar', zei Malfidus plotseling onverwachts. 'Wat moet je', zei ik geïrriteerd. Ik had geen zin om naar zijn onzin te luisteren.

'Gerucht gaat dat je zwanger bent van Sneep', sneerde Malfidus grijnzend. 'Oh ja, wie heeft dat gerucht de ronde in gegooid', zei ik lachend. Malfidus keek boos en teleurgesteld. Plannetje om me af te leiden, mislukt.

Ik cirkelde rond om het veld en Malfidus deed hetzelfde. Heel origineel. Hij kon ook niets zelf bedenken.

'Ravenklauw schoort opnieuw, het staat nu 30-0 voor Ravenklauw! Bootsman heeft de slurk, wat is die meid toch leuk, ik heb haar altijd al...', begon Leo. 'Jordaan!', riep professor Anderling. 'Oh ja sorry professor', zei Leo grijnzend.

Ik lachte. Dit is echt het leukste commentaar tijdens een wedstrijd ooit.

'Punnik mist de bal en gelukkig vangt onze eigen superwoman hem weer genaamd Sappelaar', zei Leo. Er werd keihard gelachen door het publiek.

'En Lulu Watford mept de Beuker naar een sukkel van Zwadderich, oh het is Van Beest, de sukkel laat de slurk vallen', zei Leo. Ik gierde het uit en scheerde naar Malfidus.

'Heej Malfidus, heeft Van Beest lamme handjes', zei ik lachend. Malfidus keek woedend. 'Wacht maar', zei hij. 'Op wat, tot jij op je bezem stapt, voor het geval je het nog niet hebt gemerkt, je zit erop', zei ik gierend van de lach. Zwerkbal was erop of eronder en ik was niet van plan om me te laten beetnemen door zo'n kwal als Malfidus.

Ik knipoogde naar Lulu en die knipoogde terug. En plotseling zag ik 'm. De snaai, goud schitterde hij in de zon. Ik grijnsde breed en scheerde naar een van de doelpalen van Zwadderich.

'Lulu Watford mept weer met een fikse knal de beuker richting Warrel dit keer, die Zwadderaars maken er een potje van', zei Leo.

'Ja hoor, Perkamentus heeft de snaai gespot, go London, go', zei Leo. Professor deed een poging om de microfoon uit Leo's hand te worstelen omdat het duidelijk was voor welke partij Leo was.

'Ik wil al jaren met die meid uit, maar wat hoor ik, ze is al bezet, verloofd notabene, met onze Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten leraar professor Sneep!', zei Leo. Ik grijnsde naar Leo die terug grijnsde.

'Kom op', zei ik tegen mezelf en ik gooide me languit op de bezem. Malfidus zat me op mijn hielen. Ik maakte een diepe duikvlucht. Ik hoorde mensen naar adem snakken. Ik zag de grond steeds sneller op me af suizen en toen trok ik mijn bezem op en werd er opgelucht adem gehaald.

Ik vloog gestaag verder en Malfidus raakte achter. Dit werd een makkie. Zwadderich scoorde, maar dat had Leo even gemist want hij was te druk aan het kijken naar de zoeker van Ravenklauw die de gouden zwevende bal had gezien.

Ik strekte mijn arm uit en langzaam sloten mijn vingers zich om de tegenstribbelde gouden snaai en ik kwam slippend tot stilstand in de lucht. Ik juichtte en voelde de euforie van het winnen. Ik hield de snaai in mijn hand.

Er werd gejuicht door Ravenklauw, Griffoendor en Huffelpuf, die hadden echt liever dat Ravenklauw won van Zwadderich.

Ik werd op heel veel schouders getild en ik voelde me vrolijk en gelukkig. Ik had weer een goede daad verricht. Ik had Ravenklauw naar de finale gesleept en daarmee 150 punten binnengesleept. In een klap stonden we voor op Griffoendor. Hopelijk wonnen we de afdelingsbeker weer.

Tenzij we verliezen in de finale natuurlijk, maar daar wilde ik nu niet aan denken. We hadden gewonnen. Ik had gewonnen.

'WE HEBBEN GEWONNEN', zei Lulu glimlachend en we omhelsde elkaar en iedereen stormde het veld op. Severus rende ook het veld op. Ik werd neergezet en het was doodstil op het hele veld geworden. Je kon een speld horen vallen.

Severus zoende me vol op mijn mond waar de hele school bij was. En toen werd er opnieuw gejuicht. Dit was pas romantisch.


	8. Sectumsempra

**Dit hoofdstuk is vanzelfsprekend eigenlijk voor SissyHuys, ze wilde graag weten of het nou wat word tussen Malfidus en Lulu. Dit is dus een beetje fluff voor jou.**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De euforie van het winnen van Ravenklauw tegen Zwadderich bleef nog lang zichtbaar. Ook van het feit dat London en Severus in het openbaar een kus hebben gedeeld. Ik was bang dat ze spontaan begonnen te vrijen.

'Zeg Harry wat heb je daar voor een boek, er is allemaal ingekrast en doorgestreept, ik ben wel benieuwd', zei ik en ik griste het boek van Toverdranken uit zijn handen. 'Heej', zei Harry verontwaardigd.

'Dit boek is de eigendom van de Halfbloed Prins', las London mee over mijn schouder. Ik hoorde haar adem stokken. Zij wist meer dan ik. 'Wie is de halfbloed prins', vroeg ik me hardop af. Harry rukte het boek uit mijn handen. Ik had nog net een spreuk gelezen dat in een hoekje was gekrabbeld. 'Sectumsempra, wat betekent dat nou weer', zei ik verbaasd.

'Geen idee, maar het klinkt niet goed', zei Hermelien. 'Heej, jij en geen antwoord op iets hebben, dat is ook voor het eerst', zei ik verbaasd.

Harry en ik liepen samen door de gangen van Zweinstein. London was naar Severus. Nu haar relatie bekend was over de hele school kon ze zich een stuk gemakkelijker bewegen door Zweinstein en hoefde ze niet meer stiekem te doen. Ik was blij voor haar.

Plotseling zagen we Malfidus heel schichtig doen en we besloten om hem te volgen. 'Kom op', zei ik en Harry volgde op zijn beurt mij weer.

'Waarom gaat hij in hemelsnaam naar het toilet van Jammerende Jennie', zei ik verbaasd. 'Geen idee', merkte Harry intelligent op.

We hoorde gesnik uit de toiletten komen en de onmiskenbare stem van Jammerende Jennie.

We kwamen dichterbij en zagen tot onze verrassing dat het Malfidus was dat aan het huilen was. De tranen stroomde over zijn wangen. Maar toen hij ons zag werd hij boos, nee niet boos, kwaad/woedend.

Hij pakte zijn toverstok en vuurde een spreuk op ons af. We doken weg. Harry had zijn toverstok al in de aanslag en vuurde een spreuk af op Draco. 'Nee Harry!', riep ik. Ik had mijn eigen stok al in de aanslag. Als ik nu London was zou het niets uitmaken wat ik deed, London genoot onder de bescherming van Perkamentus, haar bloedeigen vader.

'Harry!', gilde ik en ik vuurde een spreuk af dat miste. Plotseling hoorde ik de spreuk. 'Sectumsempra!', brulde Harry en plots werd Draco achterover gegooid en hij bloedde als een rund.

'Wat heb je gedaan!', riep ik. Draco bloedde helemaal leeg op deze manier. Die Sectumsempra spreuk was echt een vreselijke spreuk. 'Heb je het handboek niet gelezen, alleen voor vijanden', zei ik woedend.

Plotseling kwamen Severus en London beide binnen. Ze zijn zeker afgekomen op het lawaai van twee duellerende mensen. Drie eigenlijk om eerlijk te zijn.

Severus keek Harry woedend aan en ik stond hier een beetje machteloos bij. Ik kon niets doen. Ik kreeg alleen een boze blik van London terwijl die er ook maar een beetje bij stond.

Draco was naar de ziekenzaal gebracht nadat Severus zijn bloed op een een of andere manier had teruggepompt via een spreuk die ik niet kende en ik was vastbesloten om even bij Draco te blijven tot hij wakker werd, dan was ik weer weg. Ik was er zeker van dat hij mij er niet bij wilde hebben.


	9. Unexpected

**Dit hoofdstuk staat weer in het teken van Lulu en Malfidus. Lulu merkt dat ze gevoelens krijgt/heeft voor de kille en ijzige Draco Malfidus. Wil Malfidus daar ook maar iets van weten?**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik was aan het ijsberen en wachtte net zo lang tot hij bij kwam en dan zou ik weg gaan. Ja, dan zou ik weg gaan. Ik maakte me zorgen over Draco. Ik had nog nooit op de ziekenzaal gelegen. London wel, oh wel vaak eigenlijk, een keer in het derde jaar toen ze van haar bezem werd gestoten door Malfidus, dat had ze hem trouwens niet snel vergeven, eigenlijk nooit. En een keer in het vierde jaar toen een vuurspuwende draak iets te dicht bij haar kwam.

Hagrid liet ons toen de draken zien en bleef volhouden dat het zachtaardige onbegrepen wezens zijn zelfs toen London naar de ziekenzaal werd gebracht. De brandwonden waren genezen in een tel door madame Pleister. En in ons vijfde jaar dus toen ze 'm streste voor 't examen/haar relatie en nu in het zesde jaar met haar blindedarm ontsteking. Het wordt een jaarlijks tripje voor haar.

Ik zag dat Draco bij kwam en ik wilde net weg gaan toen hij er iets uit kreunde.

'Blijf', zei hij zwakjes. 'Blijf, ik ben geen hond', zei ik grijnzend en ik ging aarzelend op zijn bed zitten. Malfidus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Hoe lang lig ik hier al?', vroeg hij. 'Eh 2 uur lig je hier, valt mee dus', zei ik. Malfidus probeerde te lachen maar het leek meer op een pijnlijke grimas.

'Weet je wat er is gebeurd?', vroeg hij. 'Je bent geraakt door een spreuk dat H... de sectumsempra heet', zei ik. Ik wilde bijna zeggen dat Harry degene was die hem zo had toegetakeld. Maar ik hield me in. Waarom, geen idee.

'Bedankt', mompelde Malfidus. 'Sorry', zei ik en ik deed net alsof ik het niet hoorde. 'Bedankt dat je hier bent gebleven', zei Malfidus. Ik haalde mijn schouders. Malfidus pakte me onverwachts stevig vast. Ik schrok en hij boog zich voorover en kuste me. De elektrische schokjes vlogen in het rond en de chemie was bijna tastbaar.

Ik rukte me los uit zijn greep. 'Waar was dat goed voor', zei ik. 'Is dat je standaard zin om jongens af te weren?', vroeg Malfidus bot. 'Wie denk je wel niet dat ik ben', zei ik verbluft. 'Wat dacht je van Lulu Watford, Ravenklauw studente, razendknap en slim', somde Malfidus op. Ik kon niet anders dan lachen.

'Wat is er nou', zei Malfidus geïrriteerd. 'Je bent zo niet romantisch, ik bedoel iemand kussen in de ziekenzaal, waar is je gevoel voor romantiek, weet je waar Severus Sneep en London Perkamentus elkaar voor het eerst gezoend hebben, dat is pas romantisch', zei ik zuchtend terugdenkend aan de manier waarop London haar eerste kus deelde met Severus Sneep. Waarop ik heel verbouwereerd had gereageerd.

'Wat moet ik doen om je te krijgen', zei Malfidus. 'Krijgen, krijgen, ik ben geen object dat je kan kopen, werk een beetje aan je romantische trucjes en dan zien we wel weer verder, hoe vind je die', zei ik. Malfidus snoof. 'Romantisch zei je, goed ik zal erover nadenken en ik laat het je wel weten', zei Malfidus. 'Hier, tactloos, niet romantisch een geboren Zwadderaar', zei ik en ik stond op en begon opnieuw te ijsberen.

'Ik weet niet of dat nou juist een compliment was of een tegendeel van een compliment', zei Malfidus. 'Dat is iets om zelf maar eens even goed over na te denken', zei ik en ik verliet de ziekenzaal met opgeheven rug.


	10. Grimmauldplace 12 Again

**Dit hoofdstuk is van London. De kerstvakantie is aangebroken en ze logeert op het Grimboudplein waar ze Sirius Zwarts elke dag tegenkomt...**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had afscheid genomen van Severus. De nacht voordat ik naar Grimboudplein vertrok hadden waren we heerlijk intiem met elkaar om het zo maar even te zeggen. En toen ging ik naar Grimboudplein.

Zonder Lulu helaas. Ik zal haar missen, maar ze kwam de tweede week na kerstmis oud en nieuw met ons vieren.

De moeder van Sirius verwelkomde ons weer vriendelijk.

'SMERIGE HALFBLOEDEN, WAT MOET DAT IN HET HUIS VAN MIJN VOORVADEREN, SCHEER JE WEG!'. 'JIJ HALFBLOED, VERRADER VAN JE EIGEN SOORT!'

Sirius en ik trokken het gordijn weer dicht. Ik lachte toen we de paraplubak omstootte en mevrouw Zwarts alleen nog maar harder ging gillen. 'HOU JE KOP SMERIGE OUWE HEKS, HOU JE KOP!', schreeuwde Sirius woest en hij trok met behulp van zijn toverstok de boel eindelijk dicht.

'Sirius', zei ik enthousiast. Ik omhelsde hem. Sirius en ik hadden besloten om gewoon zo normaal mogelijk tegen elkaar te doen en we waren weer dikke vrienden. Dikke vrienden die elkaar halfnaakt hadden gezien door een lustbezwering die alleen werkte als je ook iets voor elkaar voelde. We hadden besloten dat dat iets gewoon vriendschap was.

'Lon', zei hij enthousiast en zijn krullerige haar viel over mijn gezicht. 'Je bent nog altijd even knap', zei Sirius fluisterend. 'Sirius', zei ik waarschuwend. 'Sorry', zei Sirius meteen. 'Jij ook trouwens', zei ik fluisterend.

'Heej jongens blijven jullie op de gang met die ouwe heks of komen jullie hierheen', zei mevrouw Wemel. We liepen samen naar de huiskamer waar iedereen al aan tafel zat. 'London, wat leuk dat je kon komen deze vakantie, je vader heeft gezegd dat hij met kerst hier zou zijn, net als Severus', zei mevrouw Wemel en ze glimlachte naar me. 'Komt Sev ook, oh geweldig, dat had hij niet gezegd', zei ik verbaasd.

Het was een grote gezellige boel. Ik was aan het ginnegappen met Fred en George die ik oprecht had gemist op Zweinstein.

'Jullie waren de grootste gangmakers op Zweinstein, jullie vertrek was legendarisch, maar ik mis jullie wel hoor, het is een stuk saaier', zei ik. Ik meende het, er waren geen grappen meer sinds Fred en George waren vertrokken.

'Oh wat lief van je dat je dat zegt Lon, we missen het ook wel een beetje soms, maar we houden te veel van de vrijheid die we nu hebben, bovendien onze Fopshop loopt als een trein, we nemen je deze vakantie mee naar de Fopshop zodat je die eindelijk ook kunt zien', zei George. 'Deal, misschien kunnen we morgen al gaan?', vroeg ik hoopvol. 'Nee, morgen wil ma het huis weer bewoonbaar maken', zuchtte Fred.

'Oh nee niet weer die rot doxy's', zei ik. 'Ja inderdaad die rot beesten, maar misschien is dit een uitstekend excuus om eronderuit te komen', zei Fred opgewekt. 'Heej ma', zei hij. 'Ja Fred liefje, wat is er', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Lon hier heeft onze Fopshop niet gezien en ze wil er dolgraag morgen heen, is dat oké', zei Fred smekend. 'Ja vooruit Fred en George, nemen jullie London maar mee, ik zou jullie van de schoonmaaklijst schrappen', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Bedankt ma', zei Fred.

'Ma mag ik ook van de schoonmaaklijst', zei Ron. 'Nee Ronald', zei mevrouw Wemel. Ron keek teleurgesteld. Ik schoot in de lach. 'Kom op Ron, alsof jij zo van shoppen houd', zei ik grijnzend. 'Moet Ronnieponnie een nieuwe handtas hebben?', vroeg George. 'Hou je kop', zei Ron die vuurrood werd.


	11. Christmas Time

**Onbewust loopt het vuur hoog op tussen Sirius en London. London probeert zich er niets van aan te trekken. Ondertussen mist ze Severus ontzettend. Verwarrende gevoelens dus. En ze ziet voor het eerst de Tovertweelingstopfopshop. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik verscheen met een knal op de Wegisweg en zag meteen het roodkleurige pand van Fred en George. Het was een groot pand, zeker als je nagaat dat er op de Wegisweg bijna geen winkels meer open waren.

'Het staat er een beetje triest bij, ik weet het', zei Fred mistroostig en George sloeg zijn tweelingbroer op zijn schouder.

'Het is geweldig, het is geweldig', zei ik en ik keek hoe een pop de konijn uit de hoed toverde en daarna weer verdween. Ik liep opgewekt naar binnen. 'Liefdesdrankjes?', vroeg ik geïnteresseerd. De roze bellen bubbelde en stegen op richting het plafon en knapte dan weer. Het was een prachtig gezicht.

'Ja, heel sterk, maar zo te horen doe jij het prima in je eentje', zei George grinnikend. Ik zette het flesje weer vlug neer. 'Lustbezwering', zei George met een knipoog. Ik gaf hem een vriendschappelijke stomp. Van ieder ander zou ik het misschien verkeerd hebben opgevat, maar niet van Fred en George.

'Duistergruis', legde Fred uit toen ik zat te kijken naar glinsterende zwart blauwe stenen. 'Handig voor als je even snel moet ontsnappen', zei George. Ik grijnsde en kreeg er twee van Fred en George cadeau. Ik wilde hun galjoenen geven, maar ze hielden me tegen. 'Jij bent degene die ons gered heeft', zei George grijnzend. 'Maar', begon ik. 'Nee, geen gemaar', zei Fred. Ik was even van mijn stuk gebracht.

'Neusbloednoga', zei George grijnzend toen ik naar een pil staarde. 'Neusbloednoga, het lijkt wel drugs', zei ik grijnzend. Het had een paarse helft en een rode helft. 'Wat doet het?', vroeg ik. 'Het bezorgd je een ongelofelijke bloedneus zodat je naar de ziekenzaal moet, als je daar eenmaal bent en madame Pleister is even weg stop je gewoon de rode helft in je mond en dan is het weer over', zei Fred.

'Hoe?', begon ik. 'We hebben het eerst op onszelf uitgeprobeerd', zei George. 'Ja, ma dacht dat we geduelleerd hadden', zei Fred. Ik grijnsde. 'Braakbabbelaars', zei George toen ik op een ander pilletje wees. 'Laat me raden, je gaat er van braken, neem de andere pil en u voelt u weer kerngezond', zei ik alsof ik reclame aan het maken was. 'Heej, je moet voor ons gaan werken, je zou onze beste medewerkster zijn', zei Fred. 'Continu medewerkster van de maand', zei George knikkend. Ik lachte.

Fred en George winkel was echt helemaal geweldig. De winkel was van binnen groter dan die van buiten zou lijken en je had echt heel veel om naar te kijken. Andere leuke drankjes die ze hadden uitgevonden, ik kreeg nog een heleboel snoep van ze (geen gewoon snoep, ik moest uitkijken dat ik me niet verwarde met ander echt snoep). En we sloten de dag af met een boterbiertje.

'Jongens dit was geweldig, echt waar, ik ben echt diep onder de indruk, wat vind mevrouw Wemel er eigenlijk van, jullie zijn nu degene die het fortuin in de familie binnenhalen', zei ik. 'Oh we geven een hele hoop goud aan ma, ze wilde het eerst niet aannemen, ze weet hoeveel en hoe hard we er voor gewerkt hebben weet je, maar uiteindelijk heeft ze het aangenomen', zei Fred. 'We hebben haar alleen laten zweren dat ze er geen Gladianus Smalhart boeken voor koopt', zei George. Ik giechelde.

Ik kon me Smalhart nog zo goed herinneren, die ontzettende zelfingenomen eikel. Gelukkig was hij zijn geheugen kwijt.

'De laatste keer kwam ik die gast tegen in het St. Holisto, hij wilde een handtekening op mijn eh ronddingen zetten', zei ik grijnzend. Fred en George gierde het uit. 'Die gast is echt zijn geheugen kwijt, mooi', zei George. 'We zullen 'm niet missen', zei Fred en hij hief zijn boterbiertje op.

* * *

Helaas kwam er al snel een einde aan de dag en gingen we weer opgewekt terug naar het Grimboudplein. Waar de anderen uitgeput zaten wegens het schoonmaken.

'Aha, London, je hebt bezoek', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Oh, wie?', vroeg ik. 'Kijk zelf maar wie', zei mevrouw Wemel vermoeid en ze ging verder met het eten klaarmaken.

Plotseling zag ik iemand bij het raam staan met een zilvergrijze baard en lang haar en een paarse fluwele mantel om. Niemand minder dan mijn vader. 'Papa', zei ik enthousiast. Ik rende op hem af en omhelsde hem. 'Heej liefje', zei Perkamentus en hij omhelsde me ook stevig.

'Je bent gekomen', zei ik. 'Ik heb toch beloofd dat ik je vaker zou op komen zoeken in de kerstvakantie dan dat ik in de zomervakantie had gedaan', zei Perkamentus.

'Blijft je eten Perkamentus?', vroeg mevrouw Wemel. 'Ja Molly, ik blijf nog eten en ik heb nog een bijzondere gast voor je meegenomen', zei Perkamentus. Achter een gordijn stonde iemand, besefte ik.

Ik trok de gordijnen open. 'Severus!', riep ik enthousiast. Ik zoende hem heftig. 'Wauw, dat is nog eens een begroeting', zei Severus glimlachend. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek.

'Nou wat een feest', zei Sirius ietwat sarcastisch. Alleen ik kon zijn sarcasme horen, dat kon me niets schelen. Ik was niet met Sirius verloofd, nee met mijn geliefde Sev. Hij was toch gekomen. 'Hoe lang blijf je?', vroeg ik. 'Alleen vanavond ben ik bang', zei Severus spijtig. 'Nou laten we er van genieten zo lang het kan', zei ik opgewekt. Ik probeerde niet te klinken alsof ik teleurgesteld was door het feit dat hij maar een nacht bleef.

Voor eventjes was alles helemaal compleet. Ik hoopte dat deze avond voor altijd kon zijn. Deze kerst was de meest perfecte kerst ooit. Eerst een leuk uitje met Fred en George en toen deze verrassing. Het was gewoon helemaal geweldig.

In de nacht bedreef ik liefde met Severus en ik hoopte niet dat het door het hele huis te horen was hoeveel geluk wij deelde. Zo veel geluk had niemand, toch?


	12. Christmas is Defenetly Over

**Helaas, tijd voor Sev om weer te gaan. London is daarover een beetje teleurgesteld. Sirius grijpt zijn kans. Lulu komt eindelijk naar het Grimboudplein. Een hoop commotie dus.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had afscheid genomen van Sev. Ik voelde me verdrietig. Ik kon hem nu een hele tijd niet meer zien. Ik miste hem nu al. Ik weet het, ik was een huilebalk. Maar ik stortte me in mijn kussen en had toestemming van mezelf om me ellendig te voelen. Kerstmis was nu officieel voorbij.

Mijn verloofde moest weer aan het werk en zich voorbereiden voor iets. Ik had geen idee wat. En Perkamentus moest ook weer gaan. Hij was een druk baasje.

Ik miste Sev als een gek. Sirius kwam binnen. Zonder kloppen wederom. Ik kon me ook nooit in mijn ellende gooien alleen en op mezelf. Dat was echt onmogelijk hier op Grimboudplein 12 met al die mensen.

'Heej, gaat het een beetje?', vroeg Sirius en hij wreef met zijn hand over mijn rug. Vurig, ik voelde de vlammen oplaaien. Ik kon het niet helpen. Enorme verleiding, dat was hij. Sirius Zwarts was mijn verleiding. Ik draaide me om naar hem. 'Zou je me misschien even alleen willen laten?', vroeg ik. 'Ja natuurlijk', zei Sirius en hij glimlachte naar me en gaf me een kus op mijn wang en vertrok. Ik voelde de plek waar hij me had gekust nog branden.

Ik liep in hartje London te dwalen. Oxford Street was wederom weer geweldig en ik had kaartjes gekocht voor de musical Wicked, dan kon ik daar samen met Lulu naar toe gaan vanavond. Dat zal ze leuk vinden. Mijn Dreuzelgeld was niet echt veel, maar genoeg om kaartjes te kopen en te shoppen in hartje London.

Ik merkte niet dat ik achtervolgd werd.

En toen zag ik een bekende. Lulu, ze liep gewoon aan de overkant. 'Lulu!', riep ik. Ze keek om. Ze stapte zojuist uit een bus. Ze rende op me af, met koffers en al en omhelsde me.

'Heej, wat doe jij in je eentje hier in hartje London', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Oh Sev is vanochtend weg gegaan en ik merk dat ik nog steeds gevoelens voor Sirius heb, zeg dit alsjeblieft niet tegen Sev', zei ik smekend. 'Natuurlijk niet, wie denk je wel niet dat ik ben', zei Lulu en ze sloeg een arm om me heen.

'Misschien moet jij maar eens met Sirius flirten, jij hebt toch geen vriend?', vroeg ik. 'Nee, maar ik wil ook nog een leven', zei Lulu. 'Hoezo?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou Sirius heeft geen oogje op mij weet je, ik heb al eens met hem geflirt remember', zei Lulu. 'Sorry, dat is waar, het spijt me', zei ik. 'Geeft niet', zei Lulu zacht.

'Oh heej, moet je horen, ik heb twee kaartjes voor ons voor de musical Wicked voor vanavond', zei ik enthousiast overstappend over een ander onderwerp. 'Oh Wicked, daar heb ik altijd al naar toe gewild', zei Lulu enthousiast. Ik glimlachte naar haar en hielp haar met een van haar koffers. 'Kunnen we niet met behulp van de Locomotor spreuk even...', begon Lulu. 'Nee, mijn vader komt dan in serieuze problemen en ik ook', zei ik gehaast.

'Sorry, ik zal het niet meer vragen', zei Lulu grijnzend. Ik lachte. Voor het eerst vandaag lachte ik en Lulu en ik gingen samen terug naar Grimboudplein 12 om daar de boel op stelten te zetten om vervolgens vanavond heel Londen op z'n kop te zetten.


	13. White Is The New Black

**In dit hoofdstuk krijgen Sirius en London een ruzie en duelleren zelfs met elkaar midden op Grimboudplein 12! London is razensnel. Maar dan ook echt razendsnel. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had zin in het nieuwe jaar. Een nieuw jaar betekende nieuwe ronde en nieuwe kansen. Niewe kans om Sirius Zwarts te vergeten. Lulu en ik waren altijd samen te vinden. Net als Hermelien en Ginny. Het was me duidelijk geworden dat Harry en Ginny een stel waren. Ze waren cute samen. Zelf had ik niet zoveel te maken met Ginny.

Sirius die wilde telkens bij mij in de buurt zijn en dat liet hij ook openlijk blijken en ik vond het niet erg leuk. Ik wilde Sev terug in mijn buurt hebben. Hij probeerde of hij bij mij kon zijn met oud en nieuw. Ik hing zo veel mogelijk bij Lulu en met Lulu. We sliepen samen op een kamer in het Grimboudplein. Sirius klaagde erover dat het zijn huis was en dat hij de rust weer terugwilde. Ik wees hem er niet erg vriendelijk op dat hij als hij zoveel rust had als hij nu wilde er spijt van zou krijgen en dat hij al snel weer zou willen dat het hier niet rustig was. Daar was Sirius nogal hard tegenin gegaan. We hadden eigenlijk nog nooit echt ruzie gehad, maar dit kwam er het dichtsbij in de buurt. Hij zocht me niet meer op als ik alleen was en dat vond ik wel zo rustig.

'Lulu', zei ik. 'Mmm', mompelde Lulu die verdiept was in een van de boeken van Gladianus Smalhart. 'Oh man, lees je zijn boeken nog?', vroeg ik vol pure walging. Ik had Smalhart altijd gehaat. Maar Smalhart en Lulu hadden altijd een flirt gehad. Ik wist niet of het ooit meer dan een flirt was geweest, maar Lulu was net als ik een iets oudere leerlinge dan de meeste in onze klas.

'Ik vind zijn boeken nog steeds leuk, net zo als ik weet dat zijn lievelingskleur Lila is', zei Lulu. 'Ehm, gay', zei ik kuchend. 'Hij is vast niet gay', zei Lulu verontwaardigd. 'Nee vast niet, daarom is zijn lievelingskleur ook gay, bovendien hij ligt in het St. Holisto's als je hem nog een keertje wilt opzoeken', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh doe niet zo flauw', zei Lulu en ze sloeg haar boek met tegenzin dicht.

'Kom op, er zijn echt leukere boeken dan die van Smalhart', zei Fred die binnen kwam met George. 'Precies', zei ik knikkend. 'Oh come on, mag ik niet gewoon een boek lezen', zei Lulu verontwaardigd. 'Nee, niet als het die van Smalhart zijn', zei George hoofdschuddend. 'Oh hou je kop toch', mompelde Lulu. 'Sorry', zei George quasie boos. Lulu gaf George een mep met haar boek van Smalhart. 'Oooh, nu heb je me pijn gedaan', zei George en hij deed alsof hij kreunde van de pijn.

'Oh jongens, zijn jullie nou nog steeds niet volwassen geworden', zei een norse Sirius die binnen kwam en de pret bedierv. Ik had toegekeken hoe Lulu George te lijf ging en nu lag George op de grond met Lulu bovenop hem. Ik voelde de hitte er bijna vanaf komen. Die Lulu was echt een flirt. Nou ja, moet ik nodig zeggen. Ik had twee mannen die om mij vochten. Klonk dit heel arrogant. Vast wel, maar het is wel de waarheid.

'Oh schei toch uit, we hebben gewoon lol, dat zou jij ook moeten proberen', zei ik grijnzend. Sirius keek me woedend aan. Ik voelde me helemaal warm worden toen hij mijn arm beetpakte. Dit keer van woede. 'Laat me los', zei ik woedend. Sirius schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dit is lol weet je nog', zei Sirius. Ik pakte mijn toverstok sneller dan hij de zijne pakte. 'Nee dit is lol', zei ik grijnzend. Sirius grijnsde ook. Lulu, Fred en George keken naar mij en Sirius.

'Oh jongens, geen geduelleer alsjeblieft, ik weet dat je 17 bent London, maar ik moet jullie beide vragen om je toverstokken te laten zakken', zei mevrouw Wemel die binnen kwam. 'Ah mam, ik wilde ze zien duelleren', zei Fred wanhopig. 'Geen geduelleer hier', zei mevrouw Wemel. 'Het is mijn huis', zei Sirius verhit. 'Oh nou goed, dan moet je het lekker zelf weten, als jij je huis straks in puin wilt aan treffen is het helemaal je eigen schuld', zei mevrouw Wemel koeltjes.

'Nou kom op dan, waar wacht je op', zei ik uitdagend. Ik had mijn toverstok nog niet laten zakken en Sirius ook niet. Ik was wel even afgeleid geweest door mevrouw Wemel en Sirius ook. 'Ik wil je geen pijn doen', zei Sirius langzaam. 'Och ik kan wel tegen een stootje', zei ik grijnzend. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op en voordat hij ook maar iets kon zeggen riep ik al mijn favoriete spreuk op. _'Expelliarmus'_, zei ik en ik ving Sirius zijn toverstok. 'Nonverbaal, dacht je dat ik dat niet zag aan komen Zwarts', zei ik grijnzend. Ik kreeg een applaus van Fred, George en Lulu. Ik boog en gooide Sirius zijn toverstok weer terug naar hem.

'Nou kom op, je kan me toch wel blokkeren, Expelliarmus was wel heel gemakkelijk', zei Sirius. Mevrouw Wemel bleef ook even staan om te kijken. Er kwamen meer mensen op af. Tops kwam ook kijken. Ondertussen stootte ze de paraplubak om en begon mevrouw Zwarts weer te krijsen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen ook kijken en Dwaaloog keek verveeld toe.

Sirius wilde een spreuk uitspreken, maar ik was hem weer voor. _'Portego'_, mompelde ik. De spreuk werd geblokkeerd en kaatste terug tegen Sirius die achteruit werd gesmeten. Hij krabbelde woedend op. 'Kom op, je bent het een beetje verleerd geloof ik na al die jaren in Azkaban. Sirius ogen stonden nu werkelijk woedend.

'Denk je dat ik die jaren vol mijn lol in Azkaban zat', zei hij woest. 'Ach ik weet niet', ik besefte dat ik te ver was gegaan bij Sirius maar dat kon me helemaal niets schelen.

'Waarom sta je dan zo ontzetten krankzinnig op de 'Wanted' poster, mijn hemel over eng gesproken', zei ik en ik deed alsof ik bibberde van angst. Dwaaloog keek me woedend aan, maar het kon me helemaal niets schelen. 'Ik kan goed toneelspelen, net als ik bij jou deed', zei Sirius. Ik kreeg het opeens benauwd. 'Toneelspelen he', zei ik en ik deed net alsof het me niets deed. Sirius had nu ook mijn zere snaar geraakt. Van die Lustbezwering.

'_Mummelwummel'_, zei ik en Sirius begon de brabbelen en er werd gelachen. _'Finite'_, zei ik langzaam. Sirius was werkelijk buiten zinnen van woede. 'Je bent wel heel erg vol van jezelf he', zei hij woedend. De omstandige die stonden te kijken gingen er maar eens bij zitten en deden alsof wij een leuke film was waar ze naar zaten te kijken.

_'Densaugeo', _zei Sirius en ik vol getroffen door die vloek en mijn voortanden begonne te groeien als hazentanden. Sirius lachte zich rot. Ik keek woedend naar hem. _'Finite'_, zei Sirius en mijn tanden waren weer normaal.

_'Incendio'_, zei ik en ik stak probeerde te mikken op Sirius, maar het bureau achter hem vatte vlam. 'Heej breek mijn huis niet af', zei Sirius verontwaardigd. _'Levicorpus'_, zei ik en Sirius werd aan zijn enkels omhoog gehezen. Fred en George juichtte enthousiast. Meneer Wemel kwam verdwaasd binnen en hij keek helemaal verbaasd toen hij Sirius op zijn kop zag hangen in de lucht. Sirius liep helemaal paars aan.

'Hou je mond', zei ik vloekend en tierend. Ik was echt woedend op Sirius zoals hij woedend op mij was. Ik liet hem met een dreun vallen. Sirius krabbelde overeind, maar nu sprong mevrouw Wemel tussenbeide.

'Nu is het genoeg', zei ze. 'Waar denken jullie waar jullie mee bezig zijn!', riep ze. 'Duelleren, het is mijn huis dus ik zeg wanneer het afgelopen is', zei Sirius briesend. We hijgde allebei, van woede dit keer. Pure woede. 'Nee, nu is het afgelopen, jullie hebben genoeg gespeeld, jongens de show is over en uit', zei mevrouw Wemel. Ze prikte met haar vinger in Sirius borst. Ik keek Sirius nog een laatste keer woedend aan en stormde toen naar boven. 'Oh kom op Lon', zei Sirius nog. Maar ik hoorde niets meer en ik sloeg de deur van mijn kamer met een klap dicht. Zo hard dat de raampjes eruit vielen. Ik repareerde die vlug en liet me beneden niet meer zien.


	14. Back At Hogwarts

**In dit hoofdstuk vertrekt iedereen weer uit het Grimboudplein en gaat weer terug naar Zweinstein. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik lachte om Lulu. Ze was echt aan het worstelen met haar koffer inpakken. Ik had het met behulp van magie gedaan en ze smeekte me nu om haar koffer ook in te pakken met een beetje hulp met van mijn magie.

'Zit me niet uit te lachen', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Don't worry, volgend jaar kan jij het ook zelf doen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Gelukkig wel', zei Lulu. Met een zwaai van mijn toverstok had ik haar koffer ingepakt.

Er werd op de deur geklopt en het was Sirius. 'Kan ik je even spreken', zei hij vlug. Ik had hem niet meer gesproken sinds we ruzie hadden gehad. Ik had alles aan Sev vertelt en hij vond het geweldig dat ik Sirius met de 'Livecorpus' spreuk aan zijn enkels naar boven had laten bungelen.

Ik kon niet wachten om weer terug te keren naar Zweinstein.

Sirius nam me even apart in zijn kamer waar Scheurbek weer iets lekkers zat te verorberen. 'Ik heb nog iets voor je', zei Sirius en hij pakte een doosje. 'Eh kerst is al geweest', zei ik. 'Zie het als een vroeg verjaardagscadeau', zei Sirius. Ik lachte voor het eerst sinds tijden weer naar hem. Hij opende de doos en het bevatte een mooie ketting van het wapen van Ravenklauw, Griffoendor, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich. Het was heel klein, maar toch goed zichtbaar.

'Het is prachtig', zei ik en ik liet de hanger over mijn handpalm glijden. 'Kan je 'm om doen?', vroeg ik. 'Natuurlijk', zei Sirius en hij deed zachtjes en teder mijn nieuwe ketting om. Zijn vingertoppen gleden langs mijn hals. Ik voelde de elektriciteit weer dat inmiddels vertrouwd was. 'Sorry van dat geduelleer', zei Sirius. 'Het spijt mij, ik had niet zo hoeven overdrijven', zei ik. 'Ik dramde ook door', zei Sirius. 'Weer goed?', vroeg ik. 'Zeker', zei Sirius. Ik boog me voorover en drukte mijn lippen op die van hem. Het was een vurige kus. 'Zie dit als een soort afscheidskus', zei ik zacht.

'Ik weet dat het nooit iets kan worden tussen ons', zei Sirius glimlachend. 'Je bent gelukkig met Severus, ook al is dat mij een raadsel', zei Sirius. 'Zoals je weet ga ik trouwen en ik zou graag willen dat jij mijn getuigen bent', zei ik. 'Ik, wil Severus dat wel?', vroeg Sirius. 'Ik wil het', zei ik stellig. 'Ik zal er zijn', zei Sirius en hij duwde een haarlok weg. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Nu drukte Sirius zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Mijn afscheidskus', zei Sirius glimlachend. Ik lachte. 'Ik zal je missen, maar ik zie je weer wanneer ik je zie', zei Sirius. Ik knikte en liet Sirius los. Ik liep naar de deur. Ik draaide me nog een keer om en glimlachte nog even, toen draaide ik me om om terug te gaan naar Zweinstein.

'Kom we gaan', zei Lulu en ze sleepte haar hutkoffer achter zich aan. 'Laat die maar staan, mevrouw Wemel tovert ze al richting Zweinstein', zei ik. 'Oh gelukkig', zei Lulu hijgend en ze zette de hutkoffer op mijn tenen neer. 'Auw', zei ik lachend. 'Sorry', zei Lulu ook lachend. Ik sloeg een arm om haar heen. 'Let's go, de Collectebus staat al klaar', zei ik.

'Ik heb altijd al met de Collectebus willen reizen', zei Ron enthousiast. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Er was echt niets aan met het reizen met een Collectebus. Je wordt er zelfs misselijk van. Ik in elk geval. Ik had dan ook niet veel zin om in de paarse bus te stappen. Straks was ik dezelfde kleur als de bus.

We gingen met z'n allen achterin zitten op niet bij elkaar passende stoelen. Ik wist dat ik dadelijk naast mijn stoel stond, als ik al overeind stond. 'Hou me vast oké', mompelde ik tegen Hermelien. Ze schoot in de lach.

De Collectebus schoot er vandoor. Prullebakken sprongen opzij om hem door te laten gaan. Op een gegeven moment sprong zelfs een heel huis aan de kant. Het was alsof de bestuurder van deze bus niet in staat was om alles te zien. Alsof hij blind was. Recht voor ons uit verscheen Godzijdank al de Themes. 'Volgende halte Verdonkere Maansteeg', klonk er door een speakertje toen we bij het station aankwamen.

'Ik heb me bedacht, ik wil nooit meer met de Collectebus', zei Ron en hij zag een beetje groen. Ik beet op mijn lippen om niet in lachen uit te barsten en om te voorkomen dat ik zelf over mijn nek ging. Mijn laatste maaltijd was niet verstandig geweest.

'Hopelijk komt het karretje langs', zei Hermelien opgewekt toen we met z'n allen in de coupé zaten in de Zweinsteinexpres. 'Ik moet er niet aan denken', zei Ron kokhalzend. 'Jij hebt altijd zin in eten', zei Hermelien verbaasd. 'Nu niet', zei Ron en hij kotste met een boog in de prullebak. We keken er met z'n allen walgend naar. Hermelien liet het met een zwaai van haar toverstok verdwijnen. _'Evanesco'_, zei ze. 'Bedankt Hermelien', zei Lulu dankbaar.

Ik had de neiging om hetzelfde als Ron te doen. Alleen dit keer wist ik dat het niet door de Collectebus kwam. Het moest door iets anders komen en ik zou niet weten wat. Ik zal toch niet opnieuw ziek worden. Dat kon ik mezelf niet veroorloven. Ik moest nog 1.5 jaar op Zweinstein.

Eenmaal aangekomen op Zweinstein was ik in een opperbest humeur. Ik was dolblij om Severus weer te zien. Ik rende meteen naar beneden naar de Kerkers om hem daar aan te treffen, maar Lulu hield me tegen. 'De Minister van Toverkunst is hier', zei ze fluisterend. 'Wat doet die hier nou weer', zei ik verbaasd. 'Geen idee, maar weet je wat ik heb?', vroeg Lulu en ze hield hangoren omhoog die ze van Fred en George had gekregen.

_'Mijn beste professor Perkamentus, ik wil best uw dochter laten trouwen, maar ik weet zeker dat we een hele hoop opmerkingen hierover krijgen, het is ook heel ongehoord dat een professor van Zweinstein valt op een studente en dan ook echt een relatie met haar begint', zei Rufus Schobbejak. _

_'Mijn beste Minister, ik weet zeker dat je er anders over zou denken als je ze samen zou zien', zei Perkamentus. _

_'Ik blijf hier een dag op Zweinstein, op uw verzoek om te observeren', zei Rufus Schobbejak. 'Helemaal prima Minister', zei Perkamentus._

Ik rukte de hangoren los en rende weg. 'London', riep Lulu geschrokken. Zij had ook het hele gesprek gehoord.

'Severus!', riep ik en ik bonkte op de deur van zijn kamer, wat je net zo goed onze kamer kon noemen. Hij deed open en zag mijn verschrikte gezicht. Ik vertelde wat er aan de hand was en wat ik net had gezien.

'Dat betekent dat we heel lief moeten zijn voor elkaar', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Alsof we 't nooit doen', zei ik glimlachend. Ik was echt zo blij hem weer te zien. Mijn veilige haven. Mijn geliefde. Wij hebben alles overleefd samen, bijna drie jaar lang nu. 'Wij zullen gaan trouwen, hoe dan ook', zei Severus. Hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Alles was nu even perfect.


	15. The Last Time I Ask

**Zouden Severus en London nou eindelijk toestemming krijgen om te trouwen. Rufus Schobbejak observeert. London heeft een paar leuke trucjes achter de hand. **

**POV London**

* * *

De volgende dag was Rufus Schobbejak er nog steeds. Zoals beloofd. Ik geeuwde toen ik wakker werd. Ik kleedde me razensnel aan en rende naar beneden voor het ontbijt. Nog voordat London wakker was. Ik zag Rufus Schobbejak naar me kijken. Ik begroette mijn vader.

'Mijn lief', zei Severus glimlachend en hij kuste mijn hand. Ik giechelde. 'Zullen we vandaag iets leuks doen?', vroeg ik. 'Works for me', zei Severus. 'Ik zie je wanneer ik je zie', zei ik en ik huppelde bijna naar de tafel van Griffoendor om Harry Ron en Hermelien te begroetten. 'Wat deed jij daar nou, zo openlijk bij de oppertafel?', vroeg Hermelien verbaasd. 'Ja, dat doe je nooit, dat Sneep dat accepteert', zei Ron ademloos.

Ik legde hun even uit wat er aan de hand was.

Ik praatte nog wat met hen en zag toen Lulu slaapdronken deze kant oplopen. 'Hoe kan jij nu al op zijn', zei Lulu geeuwend. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht en ze stortte zich op haar ontbijt. Zonder ontbijt overleef je het niet op Zweinstein.

Plotseling stond Severus voor onze neus. Lulu verslikte zich bijna in haar ontbijt van schrik. Severus stak zijn hand uit. 'Mag ik haar even van jullie lenen', zei Severus. 'Als het moet', kuchte Ron luid. Ik gaf hem een schop onder de tafel. 'Ga je gang', zei Hermelien vrolijk. Ik keek haar dankbaar aan. Severus trok me overeind en ik struikelde bijna over de bank maar hij ving me op. 'Dat is nog eens een redding', zei ik glimlachend. Onze gezichten waren heel dicht bij elkaar. Ik werd aangestaard, dat wist ik heel goed en Rufus Schobbejak keek ook naar ons.

Severus drukte zijn lippen op die van mij en ik kuste hem vol passie terug. 'Kom op, we gaan', zei Severus glimlachend. 'Ik zie jullie bij de lessen', zei ik en Severus sloeg zijn arm om mijn middel.

'Dat ging prima toch, moeiteloos', fluisterde ik. 'Lijkt me ook', zei Severus. Plotseling kwam Schobbejak op ons af.

'Minister', zeiden we beleefd. 'Ik heb genoeg gezien, jullie hebben toestemming om te trouwen, hoewel dit hoogstongebruikelijk is...', begon Schobbejak. Maar hij werd overstemd door ons gejuich en gezoen.

Ik lachte. Dit was de op een na beste dag ever.

Ik juichtte en Perkamentus kwam op ons af. 'Mag ik je eindelijk weg geven?', vroeg Perkamentus. Ik knikte enthousiast. 'Bedankt Minister', zei ik opgelucht. 'Perkamentus, ik ga er weer vandoor', zei Rufus Schobbejak. 'Ik had niet anders gedacht', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Jij dochter van me, je moet naar je les', zei Perkamentus streng. 'Ik ook', zei Severus verschrikt en we zoende elkaar nog een laatste keer en gingen er toen beide vandoor. Ik mocht niet klagen op dit moment. Ik huppelde bijna naar de les. Ik had Toverdranken van Slakhoorn. Ik huppelde naar binnen. 'Sorry professor dat ik laat ben', zei ik. 'Geeft niet, mijn briljante leerlinge is gearriveerd', zei professor Slakhoorn een beetje slijmerig. Direct nadag ik in de klas zat begon de les. Aan een neerslachtige Ron te zien waren ze al begonnen met een Toverdrank aan het maken. En een uur later sloeg de deur met een klap open. Het was Severus die binnen kwam.

'Severus?', vroeg Slakhoorn verbaasd. Ik keek ook op waardoor ik niet in de gaten had dat ik een van mijn ingredienten plette. Iets spoot eruit recht in Harry's gezicht. 'Oops, sorry Harry', zei ik vlug. 'Geeft niets', zei Harry en hij veegde iets wat veel op snot leek uit zijn gezicht. 'Kan ik mijn verloofde even spreken', zei Severus en hij liep op me af. 'Natuurlijk', zei Slakhoorn verward. Hij had geen idee dat ik verloofd was met Severus. Lulu keek me aan en ging weer verder met haar drank.

Ik liet mijn drank sudderen. 'Willen we het groot of klein houden?', vroeg Severus. 'He', zei ik verbaasd. Daar had ik nog niet op gerekend. 'Grote of Kleine bruiloft?', vroeg Severus. 'Alleen voor onze vrienden lijkt me', zei ik nadenkend. 'Op Zweinstein?', vroeg Severus. Ik knikte. 'In de Grote Zaal lijkt me. 'In de Grote zaal', herhaalde Severus en hij zoende me. 'Ik zie je voor het altaar', zei Severus. 'Vandaag!', riep ik uit. 'Ja, vandaag, tenzij je niet wilt, of er nog niet klaar voor bent', zei Severus. 'Ik ben meer dan klaar', zei ik. Hermelien had ongezien mijn drank af willen maken en dat ontplofte precies bij deze zin. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en stamelde excuses. 'Ik wil 'ja ik wil' zeggen tegen jou voor het altaar', zei ik ademloos.

Severus liep weg en ik sloeg mijn boeken meteen dicht. Ik wilde in alle haast te snel zijn en terwijl ik mijn ketel meesleepte. Ik viel. Ik lag languit op de grond te lachen. Iedereen keek me raar aan. Het kon me niets schelen. 'Ik ga trouwen', zei ik opgewekt. 'Oh ja, Lulu en Hermelien ik wil dat jullie mijn bruidsmeisjes zijn', zei ik opgewonden. Hermelien en Lulu keken verheugd en ruimde ook hun spullen op toen ze besefte dat hun drank ook niets werd en het geen zin had om overnieuw te beginnen. 'Waar gaan jullie heen?', vroeg Slakhoorn verbluft. 'Ze gaat trouwen', zei Ron die ook maar had opgeruimd. 'Oh eh nou ga dan maar', zei Slakhoorn. 'U mag ook komen, de bruiloft is in de Grote Zaal', zei ik glimlachend.

Ik keek mijn ogen uit toen ik de Grote Zaal zag. 'Pap, ik heb alleen geen jurk?', zei ik in paniek. 'Niet gevreesd', zei Perkamentus en hij toverde een prachtige toch simpele bruidsjurk tevoorschijn. Ik hoefde niet zo'n gepofte jurk waardoor je niet door de deuropening meer kon. Nee bedankt. Ik hield het liever simpel. 'Er is een receptie na de bruiloft, hoe vind je dat, een diner met je beste vrienden', zei Perkamentus. 'Helemaal cool', zei ik en ik bewonderde mezelf in de spiegel. 'Dit is echt cool', zei Ron opgewekt. 'Komt Sirius ook?', vroeg ik aarzelend. 'Hij is je getuigen, ja hij komt per via via, ik heb het hem al per uil order laten weten', zei Perkamentus.

'Je bent geweldig', zei ik en ik omhelsde Perkamentus. Ik zag dat iedereen zichzelf had omgetoverd tot in zijn beste kleding. Ik was ontzettend nerveus dat ik met deze witte hakken zou gaan vallen. Ik ging net al plat op mijn bek. Niets zei dat ik er volledig heelhuids vanaf kwam.

'Bedankt pap, voor de moeite die je in ons hebt gestopt, ik weet dat het je moeite heeft gekost om de Minister te overtuigen, maar het is je toch gelukt', zei ik. 'Nee, het is mij niet gelukt, het is jullie gelukt', zei Perkamentus en hij omhelsde me ook.

Ik zag Sirius wandelen door de gangen van Zweinstein. Ik merkte dat ik nog steeds zijn ketting om had en dat Severus helemaal niet gevraagd had waar die vandaan kwam, maar iets zei me dat het ook niet nodig was om dat te zeggen omdat hij dat al lang wist. 'Sirius', zei ik enthousiast en ik omhelsde hem. 'London, je ziet er geweldig uit, Secreetje boft maar met jou', zei Sirius. Sirius zei Secreetje niet in een gemene manier en daar was ik blij om.

'Goed, we zijn compleet lijkt me', zei Perkamentus. De Grote Zaal zit vol met jou vrienden en mensen van de Orde', zei Hermelien enthousiast. 'Zijn Tops en Lupos ook gekomen?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, iedereen, niemand wilde dit missen', zei Lulu.

Ik omhelsde Lulu. 'Sorry dat ik ga trouwen terwijl jij nog geen eens een vriendje hebt', zei ik spijtig en dat meende ik echt. 'Geeft niet, bovendien, er kan misschien wel verandering in komen denk ik', zei Lulu. Ik grijnsde. 'Is er iets wat je voor me verzwegen hebt?', vroeg ik quasie streng en juist op dat moment klonk de bruidsmars door de Grote Zaal die tijdelijk verboden was om te gebruiken voor andere studenten. Perkamentus had geregeld dat het eten zou worden geserveerd in de leerlingenkamers.

Ik zag Sev aan het einde staan van het altaar. Ik besefte meteen dat dit is wat ik wilde. Perkamentus aan mijn armen. Sirius als mijn getuigen. Lulu en Hermelien als mijn bruidsmeisjes, Severus als mijn man.

Perkamentus ging ons ook trouwen. Hij kon dat doen als een van de machtigste tovenaars van de eeuw.

'Beste aanwezigen', begon hij. 'Wij zijn hier bijeen om een belangrijke gebeurtenis bij te wonen, we verbinden twee mensen die ontzettend veel van elkaar houden, ze hebben veel moeten doorstaan', zei Perkamentus. Ik luisterde naar zijn speech en keek ondertussen naar Severus die mij weer op zijn beurt aankeek. Ik zag de trots in zijn ogen en dat maakte mij weer trots. Ik had nooit van te voren geweten dat ik zo vroeg ging trouwen. Nog nooit gedacht. Maar dit was het moment. Heel veel mensen zijn bij elkaar gebleven sinds de middelbare, kijk maar naar meneer en mevrouw Wemel.

'Goed, Severus Sneep herhaal deze woorden', zei Perkamentus luid en ik werd uit mijn gedachten gehaald. 'Ik Severus Sneep zal trouw beloven in goede en in kwade tijden tot de dood ons scheid', zei Perkamentus. Severus herhaalde de woorden. Toen was het mijn beurt om diezelfde woorden te zeggen voor Severus.

'De ringen', zei Perkamentus en Sirius kwam aan met de ringen. Hij had tranen in zijn ogen. Ik ook. Severus schoof de ring om mijn vinger en ik om die van hem. 'Dan mag u nu de bruid kussen', zei Perkamentus.

Severus drukte zijn lippen op die van mij en onze kus was magisch en vurig. 'Dan verklaar ik jullie nu tot man en vrouw', zei Perkamentus enthousiast.

De hele Grote Zaal juichtte en Severus en ik zoende elkaar nog een keer. Dit was werkelijk de gelukkigste dag uit mijn leven.


	16. Quidditch Training

**Dit hoofdstukje gaat over Lulu en haar lovers. Lulu merkt dat ze zich heel erg aangetrokken voelt tot Draco, maar ook door Sirius Zwarts en die showed eindelijk interesse in haar en lijkt oprecht verliefd te zijn op haar. Maar wil Lulu wel een tweede keuze zijn. Ze weet dat Sirius ook gevoelens voor haar beste vriendin heeft gehad.**

**POV Lulu**

Mijn beste vriendin is getrouwd met de meest gevreesde leraar. Ja, sommige dingen zijn onverwachts. Sirius danste met me tijdens de receptie en we hadden eigenlijk reuze lol. Zoveel lol dat we zelfs in bed belandde. Zonder een lustbezwering. Dit was voor ons beide een prettig idee. Al wist ik niet waar ik met Draco stond. Maar Sirius Zwarts. Hij is onweerstaanbaar. Ik weet niet hoe hij het doet, maar hij doet het goed. Het werken met zijn charmes bedoel ik dan.

Ik lachte naar Sirius en hij lachte terug naar me. Draco keek woedend naar me. Ik dacht dan dat Draco maar sneller had moeten zijn. Ik heb hem gewaarschuwd dat ik niet eeuwig blijf wachten. En dat deed ik dus ook niet bij deze. Tijd voor Draco om mij ook te haten dus.

Ik hield Sirius stevig vast. Ik kon hem niet loslaten. Nog niet. Het zal wel moeten en bovendien, langeafstandsrelaties waren moeilijk, maar als London het kon, dan kon ik het zekerweten toch ook!

'Je bent mooi', zei Sirius glimlachend. 'Kom je daar nu pas achter', zei ik grijnzend. 'Heej ik ben traag van begrip', zei Sirius. 'Daar heb jij weer een punt mee', zei ik lachend. Hij drukte zijn lippen vurig op die van mij. 'Ik wenste dat ik nog wat langer hier kon blijven', zei Sirius. 'Wat houd je tegen', zei ik verbaasd.

'Ja, wat houd me eigenlijk tegen, ik weet het eigenlijk niet', zei Sirius nadenkend. 'Perkamentus zou het vast wel goed vinden als je hier een tijdje bleef, zie het als een klusje voor de Orde', zei ik grijnzend.

'Hoe kan het nou een klusje voor de Orde zijn?', vroeg Sirius. 'Nou doordat je gewoon ons beschermd', zei ik alsof het zo klaar als een klontje was. 'Jij zit niet voor niets in Ravenklauw he', zei Sirius. 'Ik zal het niet weten als ik in Huffelpuf zou zitten denk ik', zei ik grijnzend. Sirius lachte weer.

Ik streek over zijn blote borst en kuste zijn hals. Sirius streek over mijn ronddingen. 'Waarom heb ik jou niet eerder gespot, de hints waren duidelijk, van jou kant tenminste en ik wilde ze niet zien', zei Sirius zichzelf voor z'n kop slaan. Ik schrok.

'Je was eh verliefd op London en dat begrijp ik best wel, ze is mooi, beeldschoon, maar nu is ze voor eeuwig verbonden met je aardsvijand', zei ik. 'Ja, dat was een minpuntje', zei Sirius. Nu was het mijn beurt om te lachen.

'Weet je ik begin steeds meer te denken dat ik London wilde omdat ze bij Secreetje was', zei Sirius nadenkend. 'Joh je moet denken wat je wilt denken, het kan mij niet zoveel schelen, wij zijn toch nu samen, ja toch?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, wij zijn nu samen, gelukkig', zei Sirius en hij haalde een rode lok weg. 'Je mooie rode manen', zei Sirius. Ik schoot in de lach.

'Weet je waaraan jij me doet denken', zei Sirius. 'Nou en zeg niet London, want dan vermoord ik je', zei ik. 'Je doet me denken aan prachtige watervallen in de natuur, herfstbladeren die zachtjes op de grond vallen', zei Sirius zachtjes. 'Hoe poëtisch', zei ik grijnzend.

De volgende morgen was ik in een opperbest humeur. Niets maar dan ook niets of niemand kon mijn humeur verpesten. Zelfs Malfidus en zijn fijne hatelijke opmerkingen niet.

'Wat is er met jou gebeurd', zei London toen ze beneden kwam voor het ontbijt. Severus ontbeet met ons mee. Iets waar ik nog steeds aan moest wennen. De ene keer ontbeet Severus met ons mee, de andere keer ontbeet London met hem mee. Aan de oppertafel dus.

'Zwarts, nog steeds hier, ik dacht dat je al op de terugweg was', zei Severus. 'Ik heb besloten om nog een tijdje te blijven, ik bedacht me dat niemand daar bezwaar tegen zou hebben en zeker niet mijn meisje', zei Sirius en hij zoende me. Ik zag dat London stomverbaasd keek en het interesseerde me niet. Sinds wanneer waren London en ik zo uit elkaar aan het groeien?

'Oh nou stay away zou ik dan zeggen', zei Severus en hij kuste London. Ik hoorde om me heen gefluister. Het was natuurlijk een hele sensatie dat en Sirius Zwarts en Severus Sneep aan een leerlingentafel zaten. Aan de tafel van Griffoendor!

Ik grimaste eventjes naar London en praatte toen weer verder met Sirius. 'Wat wil je doen nu je hier bent, we kunnen naar Zweinsveld gaan en een boterbiertje drinken in de Drie Bezemstelen', zei ik.

'Bezems, oh je helpt me aan iets herinneren Lulu, we moeten vanmiddag trainen voor de wedstrijd van volgende maand', zei London verschrikt. 'Oh ja, de wedstrijd Ravenklauw tegen Griffoendor, beloofd weer een spannende wedstrijd te worden', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh dan blijf ik nog even een maandje hangen hier hoor, ik wil die wedstrijd wel zien', zei Sirius. 'Je bent wel voor Ravenklauw he', zei ik waarschuwend. Sirius lachte.

Ik begon met trainen. Ik was de drijver. Dat betekende dat ik de Beuker in de andere richting moet rammen om onze zoeker te beschermen. Onze zoeker was in dit geval London. Ze had al heel veel wedstrijden voor ons gewonnen. Zwerkbal is een geweldige sport. De enige sport waar je op zou willen gaan. Al die andere Dreuzelsporten, hartlopen, rennen, fietsen, daar is echt niets aan. Nee je moet gaan vliegen op een bezemsteel en lekker erop los rammen. Dat is pas cool.

Ik ramde de Beuker in de richting van de doelpalen van mijn tegenstanders. Ik was goed in vorm. London was onze aanvoerster. Wat verwarrend was aangezien ze ook zoeker was en mijn beste vriendin en nu moest ik orders van haar aannemen. Ze was al aanvoerster sinds haar vijfde jaar. Dat had ze dus goed gedaan aangezien we de wedstrijd tegen Griffoendor wonnen!

'Netjes hoor Lulu', riep London vanaf de doelpalen aan de overkant. Ze zweefde tussen twee doelpalen in. Netjes hoor, mijn hemel, ze is mijn beste vriendin, dit vond ik wel vervelend, merkte ik, dat ik orders moest nemen van mijn beste vriendin, de laatste tijd hadden we al niet zoveel contact meer met elkaar, maar dit maakte het er niet beter op. Ik grimaste naar haar en speelde weer verder.

Ik kwam helemaal besmeurd naar de tribune. Ik zat onder de modder. Het had de vorige dag geregend en het veld was een modderpoel. Ik sleepte mistroostig mijn bezem achter me aan zonder me om te kleden liep ik terug in mijn eentje naar Zweinstein. Ik had even geen in in London. Die zou ik later wel spreken.

'Jeetje, wat zie jij eruit, hoe ging de training', zei Sirius en hij nam me op van top tot teen. 'Slecht, we bakte er niets van', zei ik. 'De andere Drijver is bang voor de Beuker, zo kom je niet echt ver als Drijver', zei ik woedend. Ik trok mijn vieze zwerkbalgewaad uit.

'Was het echt zo erg?', vroeg Sirius. 'Erger dan erg', zei London mistroostig en ze ging zitten op een van de banken van de tafel van Ravenklauw en leunde met haar gezicht in haar handen.

Dat zou nog wat worden die wedstrijd.


	17. The Quidditch Match

**In dit hoofdstuk ontdekt Harry wie de halfbloedprins is terwijl London dit al lang wist. De wedstrijd van Ravenklauw tegen Griffoendor gaat van start. Wie zal er dit jaar winnen…**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

'Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat je wist wie de halfbloedprins was?', vroeg Harry verbouwereerd aan London. 'Omdat ik niet wist dat het ooit nog relevant kon zijn', zei London.

Ik luisterde naar het gesprek terwijl ik in Sirius zijn armen hing. De wedstrijd kwam er aan. Griffoendor Versus Ravenklauw. Superspannende wedstrijd toch.

'Lulu zeg jij er eens wat van', zei London grijnzend. 'Eh wat moet ik er van zeggen', zei ik balend dat ik voor het blok werd gezet door London. Ik vond haar echt de laatste tijd niet meer zo heel erg aardig tegen mij. Ik moest eens een hartig woordje met haar spreken. Ik wilde haar echt niet verliezen. Ze mocht dan wel getrouwd zijn nu en een man hebben en dat alles, maar ik vond dat ik als beste vriendin toch echt wel het recht had om ook wat aandacht te krijgen!

'Heej succes he bij de wedstrijd, ik ga je echt weer verslaan', zei London grijnzend. 'Oh ja, oh ja, try me', zei Harry grijnzend. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Oh boy, dit wordt echt oorlog', zei Sirius. 'Oh valt wel mee joh, we zijn hier erger gewend hoor', zei ik schouderophalend.

'Ja, wat dacht je van Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich, dat is helemaal om te snijden', zei London. 'Precies', zei ik knikkend. 'Kom we gaan nog even naar Zweinsveld voordat de wedstrijd begint. 'Nou ho eens even, we moeten trainen', begon London. 'Nee, ik heb genoeg getraind', zei ik resoluut. Ik had deze maand 3 keer per week getraind en nu was ik het strontzat. Ik had nog nooit een hekel aan Zwerkbal gehad, maar dit begon er aardig op te lijken.

'Goed ik zie je bij de wedstrijd', zei London luchtig en ze liep weg. 'Goh wat is er tussen jullie twee gebeurd?', vroeg Sirius. 'Ik weet het niet precies, als je het mij kan vertellen dan vind ik dat je veel van vrouwen weet', zei ik grijnzend. Sirius lachte.

We gingen samen naar Zweinsveld waar we een heerlijk boterbiertje dronken in de middag. En ten langen leste moesten we helaas terug.

'Succes he, ik ben zeker voor Ravenklauw', zei Sirius glimlachend en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Ik had er naar uit gekeken, naar deze wedstrijd, maar nu was ik er niet meer zo zeker van.

De tribunes stroomde vol. Iedereen wilde zien wie elkaar afmaakte. Ik was benieuwd wie er commentaar gaf. Ik hoopte Leo Jordaan weer, hij was echt fantastisch. Maar professor Anderling dacht daar iets anders over.

'Welkom dames en heren bij de finale van Griffoendor Versus Ravenklauw', zei madame Hooch. 'Ik verwacht sportief en leuk spel', sprak ze. Dat was haar standaard zin bij iedere wedstrijd. Ze gooide de Slurk omhoog en het spel was begonnen.

Ik zoefde weg op mijn bezemsteel. 'En ze gaan er vandoor ja hoor, Angelique heeft de bal en ze gooit richting de doelpalen van Ravenklauw, ze scoort', klonk een trage stem door de microfoon. Ik grijnsde. Loena Leeflang. Welke volslagen idioot neemt haar als commentaargever. Kennelijk had professor Anderling ook nog haar twijfels.

Helaas liet de wachter van ons team de bal door. 10-0 voor Griffoendor. Enorm gejuich aan de kant van Griffoendor. Ik wist niet waar de andere afdelingen voor waren. Het was al helemaal niet duidelijk waar Zwadderich voor was. Malfidus had de hele afdeling vertelt over het feit dat ik een slang was en nu wisten ze niet voor welke afdeling ze moesten juichen. Griffoendors haten ze per definitie. Ravenklauw was andere koek.

'Zie je die koppen van Zwadderich', zei London en ze zegt precies wat ik had gedacht. 'Ja, ze weten niet voor welk team ze moeten juichen, zien ze er volgens jou ook niet verward uit Lon', zei ik grijnzend. Even was alles weer zoals vanouds. Het voelde goed.

Het werd opnieuw 20-0 voor Griffoendor. Ik begon 'm te knijpen. London zoek die vervloekte snaai. Ik keek of ik ergens een Beuker zag die ik uit frustratie naar Stoker kon rammen de wachter van Griffoendor. Maar ik zag nergens een Beuker, niet wanneer je 'm hebben wilt.

Plots zag ik London een duikvlucht maken. 'London heeft de snaai gezien', zei een langzame stem. Alle ogen waren op London gericht waardoor er niemand zag dat er een Beuker op haar af kwam. Ik zoefde naar de Beuker toe en gaf het ding een ferme mep waardoor die de andere kant kwam afzoeven, recht op Stoker af, zoals ik had gewenst. De Beuker belandde in zijn maag en hij klapte dubbel en viel van z'n bezem en bleef voor de doelpalen stil liggen.

'Oh jee, Magnus Stoker is geraakt door een klap van Lulu Watford, goed gedaan hoor Lulu', zei de trage stem van Loena weer. Ik grijnsde naar Loena. Ze was ook een goede commentaargever. 'En we volgen London te voet', begon Loena weer.

Ik volgde London ook met mijn bezem en het geroezemoes nam toe. Harry en London vlogen namelijk nek aan nek. Ik durfde bijna niet te kijken. Dit was waar we al die tijden voor getraind hadden. Als we nu niet wonnen dan gaf ik London daar echt de schuld van. Zij was onze aanvoerster en…

Ze doken steeds verder en verder. Ik zag dat de grond op hun af kwam. Ikzelf mepte nog een Beuker de andere kant op. En toen eindelijk. 'JA, WE HEBBEN GEWONNEN', schreeuwde ik blij toen London opnieuw de snaai triomfantelijk in haar hand hield. De vleugels van de snaai fladderde heftig en deed verwoede pogingen om te ontsnappen uit Londons hand. Dat ging niet lukken natuurlijk.

London vloog naar mij toe en omhelsde me. 'We hebben gewonnen', zei ze opgewonden en juichend. Ik was dolblij. Niet alleen omdat we gewonnen hadden, maar omdat ik mijn beste vriendin ook weer terug had. Alles was gelukkig weer goed.


	18. This Means War

**In dit hoofdstuk sluiten Severus Sneep en Sirius Zwarts een soort van vriendschap!**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De overwinning van de wedstrijd was nog lang voelbaar. Harry baalde als een stekker. Hij had nog nooit twee jaar achter elkaar de snaai niet gevangen. Ik had medelijden met hem, maar ik was ook zielsblij dat we gewonnen hadden.

Ik had een goed gesprek gehad met London waarin ik uitlegde hoe ik me voelde. Dat ik soms het gevoel heb dat ze me gewoon aan de kant zette en London vond zeker dat ik gelijk had en ze noemde zichzelf een 'slechte vriendin'. Sinds we hebben gesproken konden we het weer prima met elkaar vinden. Geen irritaties gelukkig meer.

London sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Kom we gaan dubbeldaten', zei ze toen. 'Oh ja, gezellig, Sirius en Severus kunnen het ook zo goed met elkaar vinden', zei ik sarcastisch. 'Ik meen het', zei London. 'Ik zie het', zei ik verbaasd.

We haalde Severus en Sirius over om te dubbeldaten. 'Dit is echt super, dit moeten we vaker doen', zei ik enthousiast toen we door Zweinsveld liepen dat echt prachtig was zo begin zomer. 'Ja, kijk iedereen zit te studeren, ik ben blij dat we voor onze PUISTEN gaan', zei London. 'Ja, maar jij hebt je lesje wel geleerd he van de vorige keer, toen ben je flauwgevallen omdat je te veel aan je kop had', zei ik.

'Ja, ik heb van mijn fouten geleerd, hij daarintegen niet', zei London en ze wees naar Malfidus die aan het eind van de weg stond.

'Zo dubbeldaten, nooit gedacht dat je zo laag kon zinken London, Lijpo', zei Malfidus. 'Goh Malfidus, wat een verrassing om jou hier te treffen, volgens mij kan je niets beters meer verzinnen dan Lijpo, zo noem je Loena ook al, volgens mij niets origineels dus', zei ik koeltjes. Sirius sloeg een arm om mijn schouders. Lief die bescherming die ik niet nodig had tegen zo iemand als Malfidus.

'Jij London, wat moet jij met twee mannen in je leven, eentje is toch wel genoeg of gaan we sletten gedrag vertonen', zei Malfidus. London stapte woedend op hem af. Ik hield haar tegen. 'Hij is het niet waard', zei ik. 'Oh nee, een paar maanden geleden piepte je wel anders Lulu', zei Malfidus rustig. 'Dat was waarschijnlijk de slechtste kus in mijn hele leven', zei ik. Sirius keek me verbaasd aan.

'Oh nou ze liegt, ze kon er geen genoeg van krijgen', zei Malfidus. 'Nou is het genoeg Malfidus, zo dien je niet tegen mijn vrouw of wie dan ook te praten', zei Severus gevaarlijk. Sirius stapte ook naar voren. 'Ik had gedacht dat u niet lager kon zinken professor', sneerde Malfidus. Hij onderstreepte het woord 'professor'.

Malfidus liep weg en wij liepen richting de Drie Bezemstelen. 'Eikel', zei Sirius woest. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat je me nog niet vertelt hebt dat je op zo'n eikel viel', zei Sirius tegen mij. We deden onze jassen uit. 'Dat deed ik niet, ik viel echt niet voor hem, wat je zegt hij was een eikel, voor als je het graag wilt weten, hij zoende mij', zei ik rustig. Dit was de waarheid zoals de waarheid maar zijn kon.

'Hai, vier Boterbiertjes graag', zei Severus tegen de serveerster. Ik zag in een hoekje Cho Chang zitten samen met Stoker. Iets zei me dat dat uitkwam tot niet veel goeds.

'Zie je dat', fluisterde ik tegen London. Ik wees naar Chang en Stoker. 'Oh jee, nooit een goede combi een Ravenklauw en een Griffoendor, ik kan het weten', zei London grijnzend. 'Oh ja Jackson he, wat was dat een eikel', zei ik gierend van de lach. 'Ja, hij is echt niets, niemand meer, ik heb hem eigenlijk al heel lang niet meer gezien, is hij overgelopen naar Voldemort of zo', zei London.

'Ik heb geen idee, ik heb die eikel ook nog niet gezien', zei Severus. 'Wat was er met die Jackson dan?', vroeg Sirius. 'Oh jij weet dat nog niet natuurlijk', zei ik. 'Nee', zei Sirius.

'Nou in ons vierde jaar werd hier op Zweinstein het Toverschool Toernooi gehouden', vertelde ik. 'Cool', zei Sirius. 'Heel cool, tot er iemand vermoord werd door Voldemort', zei ik. 'Oh iets minder cool', zei Sirius. We lachte, zelfs Severus toverde een grimas tevoorschijn.

'Maar goed, oh ja er is dan een bal en Jackson was toen Londons vriendje, wat het logisch maakte dat hij haar mee zou vragen. Maar hij is haar gewoon straal vergeten', zei ik. 'Ja, toen ik vroeg met wie hij ging, even terloops, toen zei hij dat hij met iemand anders ging, toen had ik het gevoel dat ik was gedumpt, maar ik dumpte hem toch eerst, knap he', zei London.

'Wauw, wat een eikel is die Jackson, jullie twee hebben wel je types he', zei Sirius grijnzend. 'Zo kan je het ook zeggen, Lulu's ex is Malfidus en mijn ex is Jackson. Beide eikels, zie ons nu eens', zei London grijnzend. 'Precies, er zit een patroon in', zei Sirius lachend.

Severus zoende London en ik zoende Sirius. 'Daarom gaat het nooit goed een Ravenklauw en een Griffoendor', legde ik uit. 'Nee, ik kan me voorstellen dat je er zo over denkt, al is het mij een raadsel hoe Stoker überhaupt het in Griffoendor gemaakt heeft. De sorteerhoed moet meer dan zaagsel hebben gezien', zei Sirius. We lachte allemaal.

We liepen gezamenlijk terug naar Zweinstein. 'Oh jongens dit was echt gezellig, Zwarts zelfs met jou en geloof me dit is heel moeilijk om toe te geven', zei Severus. 'Oh hetzelfde voor jou Secreetje', zei Sirius, maar opnieuw zei hij Secreetje op een niet gemene manier. 'Ik zeg niet dat ik je vergeef voor wat je me vroeger hebt aangedaan, of liever gezegd wat James me heeft aangedaan, maar hoe we nu zo met de meiden zijn, dat bevalt me prima', zei Severus. 'Oh mij ook', zei Sirius nonchalant.

London en ik keken ademloos toe. We verwachtte op z'n minst dat een van de twee elkaars hersens in zou slaan. Maar dat was niet het geval. Alles behalve.

Sirius stak zijn hand uit. Na even geaarzeld te hebben pakte Severus die aan. Ze schudde elkaar de hand.


	19. Leaving On A Portkey

**In dit hoofdstuk word er opnieuw geduelleerd, maar niet tussen Sirius Zwarts en London. **

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Malfidus was woest op me dat ik een relatie ben begonnen met Sirius Zwarts. Als ik hem had moeten geloven had hij allemaal wilde plannen in gedachten. Ik had er een hard hoofd in. Maar het kon me ook vrij weinig schelen wat Malfidus er van dacht. Het ging om mij. Ik was gelukkig met Sirius Zwarts en met niemand anders.

Ik liep samen met Sirius naar de Grote Zaal toen ik Malfidus weer tegenkwam.

'Aha, Lijpo weer', zei Malfidus ijzig. 'Goh Malipiedje', zei ik. Malfidus zijn ogen stonden woedend. Zijn trolmaatjes Korzel en Kwast keken ook niet heel erg blij.

Malfidus trok zijn toverstok, maar ik was 'm sneller af dan hij gedacht had. 'Expelliarmus', zei ik. Zijn toverstok vloog in mijn hand. Ik haalde mijn schouders nonchalant op. Sirius keek me verwonderend aan. 'Het lijkt erop dat je net zo goed bent als je vriendin London', zei Sirius grijnzend. Ik herinnerde het duel tussen Sirius en London nog zo goed.

'Alsjeblieft, zorg dat je uit mijn buurt blijft Malfidus', zei ik en ik gooide hem zijn toverstok terug. Malfidus beende woedend weg.

'Je hebt hem goed afgeweerd, maar Malfidus is woedender dan anders', zei Sirius. 'Ach hij is gewoon pissed op mij omdat ik nu met jou ben. Hiervoor hadden we een soort korte vlam om het maar zo te zeggen, maar zelfs zo ver zou ik niet willen gaan', zei ik.

'Oh aha, nu snap ik waarom hij zo pissig is', zei Sirius grijnzend en hij sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Sirius, waarom moet je terug naar het Grimboudplein?', vroeg ik. 'Ik moet mijn deel voor de Orde doen', zei Sirius en hij oogde wat triest. 'Jammer dat je niet nog langer kan blijven, London en Severus zijn hier bij elkaar omdat Severus hier werkt, waarom kom je ook niet hier werken?', vroeg ik.

'Er zijn geen vacatures meer open Lulu, het spijt me, maar ik heb ook nog een huiself te onderhouden', zei Sirius grijnzend. 'Knijster, laat me niet lachen', zei ik lachend.

We liepen samen richting het verboden bos op weg naar Hagrids huisje. We waren van plan om even thee te drinken bij hem. Ik klopte op de houten deur.

'Oh heej, ik dacht al, wanneer komme ze nou 's ff', zei Hagrid grijnzend toen hij open deed. 'Kom d'r in', zei hij. Hij schonk thee in. Ik was niet echt van plan om het op te drinken. Thee van Hagrid moet je niet opdrinken (sorry Hagrid).

'Ik heb gehoord wat er met jou en Malfidus is gebeurd, leuk dat je 'm op z'n lazer hebt gegeven', zei Hagrid. 'Hoe kan jij dat nou weer weten, het is net gebeurd', zei ik verbaasd.

'Ja, kweet alles', zei Hagrid en zijn kleine oogjes twinkelde.

'Zo Sirius, bedankt dat ik je motor ff mocht lenen', zei Hagrid. 'Oh geen probleem Hagrid, ik weet dat bezems nou niet echt eh passen', zei Sirius. Hagrid bulderde van de lach. 'Zeg maar gewoon dak te zwaar ben', zei Hagrid.

'Een halfreus op een bezemsteel is niet zo'n goed idee', zei Hagrid. Ik beet op mijn lippen om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Zo Lulu, hoe gaat het met je, hoe staat 't met je PUISTEN?', vroeg Hagrid. 'We zijn hard aan het leren', zei ik. 'Dach ik al, London zei ook al zoiets, waar is London trouwens, kdach altijd dat jullie een soort siamese tweeling waren', zei Hagrid.

'Oh London is bij Severus als ze niet bij mij is', zei ik simpelweg. 'Oh ja, natuurlijk, bij d'r man zoals 't hoort, kan 't nog steeds niet geloven weet je, London getrouwd met Severus Sneep, een jaar geleden wist ik nog niet eens dat ze mekaar zagen', zei Hagrid.

'Oh ze zagen elkaar regelmatig, elke dag eigenlijk, sinds het vierde jaar, sinds het bal', zei ik. 'Sinds 't bal al, ja 't bal ik heb daar nog met Olympe gedanst', zei Hagrid. 'Je bedoelt madame Mallemour, van Beauxbaton?', vroeg ik. 'Madame Mallemour voor jullie ja', zei Hagrid grijnzend. Ik zag de lachrimpeltjes van Hagrid.

'Nou Sirius, jij gaat 'r zeker weer vandoor, naar Grimboudplein', zei Hagrid. 'Ja, helaas wel', zei Sirius en hij sloeg een arm om me heen en zoende me. 'Jullie zijn samen!', riep Hagrid uit.

'Al een tijdje Hagrid, je zei toch dat je alles wist', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nou da niet', zei Hagrid grijnzend.

'Nu weet je het, net zoals iedereen het weet, daarom is Malfidus zo woedend', zei ik grijnzend. 'He, wat heeft hij hier nou weer mee te maken', zei Hagrid. Ik legde de situatie Malfidus uit aan Hagrid.

'Oooh, geen wonder dat hij zo woedend was toen bij Verzorging van Fabeldieren, da hebben jullie met Zwadderich', zei Hagrid.

'Klopt', zei ik en ik stond op. 'Motten jullie nu al weer weg', zei Hagrid teleurgesteld. 'We moeten afscheid nemen van elkaar Hagrid, we zien elkaar pas weer bij de eerst volgende vakantie', zei Sirius.

We liepen richting het kasteel. Voor de laatste keer met z'n twee.


	20. St Holisto

**In dit hoofdstuk moet London naar het St. Holisto's. Lulu is erg geschrokken aangezien London niet weet wat er aan de hand is. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik kreunde van de pijn. Nee correctie, ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ik kon er niet meer tegen. Opnieuw die buikpijn. Ik wist dat ik niet zwanger was, ik had een week geleden mijn maandelijkse periode weer gehad, maar ik maakte me toch grote zorgen. Was mijn blindedarm ontstoken?

Ik zweette. Geen warm zweet, nee koud zweet. Ik had het ijskoud en daarna soms weer warm. Ik had Gedaanteverwisseling. Ik wilde opstaan, maar ik voelde meteen dat mijn knieen het er niet mee eens waren.

'London', zei Lulu bezorgd. 'Dit is geen stress voor PUISTEN', zei London. 'London', zei professor Anderling bezorgd en ze wilde me ondersteunen. Ik hield me vast aan de tafels. 'Ga professor Sneep en professor Perkamentus halen Lulu', zei professor Anderling. Lulu knikte en was meteen weg. Iedereen keek naar mij. Bezorgd.

'London, kan je zeggen wat het is?', vroeg Anderling. 'Buikpijn, het kan niet de maandelijkse periode zijn, die heb ik net gehad', zei ik kreunend en ik sloeg dubbel van de pijn. 'Kan het zijn dat je een ontsteking heb aan je blindedarm, alweer bedoel ik dan', zei Anderling. 'Dat zou het meest logisch zijn', zei ik.

En toen ging het niet meer. Ik voelde me bezwijken en op de grond vallen. Anderling ving me nog net op tijd op.

* * *

**POV Perkamentus**

* * *

'Oh nee, niet weer', zei ik. Ik had Severus met me mee genomen. 'Er zit iets niet goed, ze moet naar St. Holisto's', zei Severus ongerust. De hele klas van Anderling staarde naar het tafereel. 'Hebben jullie niet wat beters te doen, voor je PUISTEN leren of zo', zei ik. Iedereen stond onmiddellijk op en liep weg.

Ik keek naar het levenloze lichaam van mijn dochter. Dit was de tweede keer dat ze een toeval kreeg, niet normaal op haar leeftijd. Ze is jong en gezond, maar dat tweede wist ik dus niet. Er moet maar weer eens een heler bij te pas komen.

Ik maakte me erge zorgen en ik kon me niet voorstellen hoe Severus zich moest voelen.

* * *

**POV Severus**

* * *

Ik maakte me zorgen. Heel veel zorgen om mijn vrouw. Het voelde nog steeds vreemd om te zeggen dat ze mijn vrouw is. Het voelde geweldig, maar vreemd.

Ik droeg mijn vrouw naar de Viavia. Ik pakte het voorwerp en meteen en ik voelde de vertrouwde ruk achter mijn navel en ik werd opgezogen richting St. Holisto's.

Perkamentus kwam achter me aan. Ik maakte me daar ook zorgen over. Perkamentus ging echt niet mee als het niet levensbedreigend is. Hij riep een Heler die geschrokken omkeek toen hij zag wie hem riep. Kon ik me iets bij voorstellen. Albus Perkamentus en zijn dochter in het St. Holisto's. Dat was waarschijnlijk het grootste nieuws wat ze ooit in St. Holisto's hadden gehad.

Nou ja op Smalhart na dan. Maar die was zijn geheugen kwijt dus dat telde niet als iemand. Hij was een leeg omhulsel. De heler ging snel te werk en nam mijn vrouw van me over. Hij was eerst verbaasd om te horen dat ik haar vrouw was, maar accepteerde het meteen. Ik bedacht me dat het wel vaker voor zou komen dat mensen verbaasd zullen zijn dat wij getrouwd waren. Maar als London daarmee kon leven dan kon ik dat ook. Wij waren geschapen voor elkaar.

Ik keek hoe ze te werk gingen. Eigenlijk moest ik weg gaan van de heler en was alleen Perkamentus toegelaten. Omdat hij Perkamentus was. Maar ik ging niet weg en bleef dus kijken. Ik liet mijn vrouw toch echt niet alleen. Zeker niet omdat ze niet wisten wat er met haar aan de hand was.

De heler liep naar me toe. Ik kon van zijn gezicht bijna aflezen wat het was. 'Wat is er met mijn vrouw?', vroeg ik meteen. 'Uw vrouw is voor het laatst ziek geweest van een blindedarmontsteking. Deze is nog niet genezen, de vorige heler heeft de helft alleen genezen, ik ga de blindedarmontsteking helemaal genezen', zei de heler. 'Waarom is er maar de helft genezen door de vorige heler?', vroeg ik boos. 'Waarschijnlijk kreeg hij het niet verder voor elkaar, ik zal hem erop aanspreken', zei de heler.

'Hem erop aan spreken, hem ontslaan op staande voet bedoel je', zei ik woedend. 'Welke idioot geneest er nou maar de helft, wat zijn jullie voor een stelletje kwakzalvers', zei ik woedend. 'Meneer, ik zal er voor zorgen dat ze weer snel geneest en binnen een week weer naar school mag en alles kan, inclusief eh intiem zijn', zei de heler.

'Doe dat maar meteen en dan klaag ik jullie daarna wel aan', zei ik woest. 'U doet dat maar meneer, maar ik ga eerst uw vrouw genezen als u het niet erg vind', zei de heler en hij deed de ziekenhuisgordijnen dicht en stuurde mij en Perkamentus weg.

'De helft genezen', brieste ik tegen Perkamentus. 'Daar ben ik zelf ook nogal verbaasd over, waarom heeft ze daar dan pas nu last van', zei Perkamentus. 'Vind u het dan niet ook ongehoord van de vorige heler om haar genezen te verklaren', zei ik woest. 'Ja, dat vind ik ook en ik zal er voor zorgen dat hij op staande voet ontslagen word', zei Perkamentus rustig. 'Hoe kunt u hier zo rustig onder blijven', zei ik woest. 'Ik bedenk me dat woest worden of boos worden London niet zou helpen', zei Perkamentus.

Ik merkte dat ik weer wat rustiger begon te ademen. 'U heeft gelijk professor, sorry, ik liet me even gaan', zei ik. 'Geeft niet, het betekent gewoon dat je veel om je vrouw geeft en dat is maar goed ook, anders zou je met mij te maken krijgen', zei Perkamentus. Ik glimlachte heel eventjes. Maar die glimlach was meteen weer verdwenen aangezien ik aan London moest denken. London die daar helemaal alleen lag, met die heler.


	21. Gilderoy Lockheart Again

**In dit hoofdstuk is London nog steeds in het St. Holisto's om zichzelf aan te sterken. Gelukkig hoeft ze hier maar een week te blijven. Dan komt Smalhart langs voor een bezoekje. Wonder boven wonder, hij herinnert zich London en Lulu.**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik werd snel weer beter en ik mocht al rondlopen in het St. Holisto's. Ik ontmoette Marcels ouders die ook in het St. Holisto's lagen met geheugenverlies en op diezelfde zaal lag niemand minder dan Gladianus Smalhart. Hij herinnerde zich mij nog! Kan het nog erger.

Ik liep die kamer binnen. Met een infuus. Ik was best wel fit, maar ik wist dat ik zo doodop zou zijn. Helaas had ik niet veel bezoek omdat iedereen ook gewoon weer naar school moest. In het weekend zou Severus weer kunnen komen. En dan nam hij me weer mee terug naar Zweinstein via een Viavia.

'Dag meneer Smalhart', zei ik grijnzend. Ik vond het wel grappig om een praatje met hem te maken. Dat had je me niet horen zeggen hoor wanneer hij bij ons lesgaf in het tweede jaar. Brrrr. Nee bedankt, ik ging niet met plezier naar die les toe.

'Mevrouw Sneep', zei Smalhart enthousiast. 'Oh ben je er weer lieve kind, ik ga wel even boodschappen doen of zo', zei de moeder van Smalhart. Ik tikte met mijn trouwring tegen de stang van het infuus aan. 'Verder alles goed mevrouw Smalhart?', vroeg ik. 'Natuurlijk mijn lieve kind, zeker nu jij eventjes bij hem bent, ik weet dat je zo weer weg bent, maar het is altijd fijn om bezoek te hebben hier', zei de moeder van Smalhart.

'Wil je een handtekening?', vroeg Smalhart enthousiast. 'Nee ik ben het, London weet je nog', zei ik. 'Oh ja, London, sorry, je hebt een paardenstaart in, ik herkende je niet', zei Smalhart en hij ging zitten en bood mij ook een stoel aan.

'Dat is ook een domper, nog geen eens een huwelijksreis', zei Smalhart. 'Nee hoor, het is gewoonweg onmogelijk om nu weg te gaan, ik moet mijn PUISTEN halen', zei ik. 'Oh ja, das waar ook, je PUISTEN', zei Smalhart. Ik grijnsde. Hij had zijn PUISTEN nooit gehaald.

Na een heel gesprek met hem gevoerd te hebben over een boek dat hij van zichzelf had gelezen begon ik het wel weer beu te worden en besloot op te stappen. Gelukkig werd Smalhart moe en wilde naar bed. Ik vond het wel prima zo en ik besloot even te gaan kijken waar mijn heler zich bevond, misschien kon ik eerder terug naar Zweinstein.

Maar mijn heler stond een andere heler uit te foeteren. Te schelden nog wel. En dan nog wat. Hij ontsloeg hem op staande voet. Ik herkende de heler. Het was de heler die had gezegd dat ik genezen was terwijl dat niet het geval was. Ik vond dat ook nogal vreemd van die heler.

'Misschien moet je een beetje wat sneller werken de volgende keer, dat je het weet', zei riep de heler hem kwaad achterna. Ik liep met infuus en al naar hem toe.

'Dat ging over mij he', zei ik. De heler knikte en schrok dat ik dat net gezien had. Ik wist dat het niet de bedoeling was dat ik dat zag, maar als ik mijn naam ergens hoor vallen dan moet ik het gewoon weten. Ik was nieuwsgierig. Een nieuwsgierig aagje.

'En bevalt het hier een beetje?', vroeg de heler. 'Ja hoor prima, ik heb Gladianus Smalhart ontmoet, voor een tweede of derde keer, ik weet niet meer, hij was vroeger mijn leraar op Zweinstein', zei ik. 'Ik heb zelf ook op Zweinstein gezeten, is Kas 3 er nog, Kruidenkunde was mijn favoriete vak', zei de heler enthousiast. 'Ja hoor, daar hebben we ook les in gehad met Mandragora's en nog andere enge planten', zei ik. 'Mooi', zei de heler duidelijk tevreden met zijn zaak.

'Ik raad u aan nog even te gaan slapen mevrouw Sneep', zei de heler. Mevrouw Sneep, daar moest ik nog aan wennen. Ik was het zo gewend om Perkamentus te heten van mijn achternaam en nu Sneep van mijn achternaam. Perkamentus Sneep eigenlijk. Hartley had ik maar achterwegen gelaten. Anders vond ik het een beetje te veel van het groeien. In totaal heette ik nu London Perkamentus Sneep. Mevrouw Sneep.

'Ja, ik vroeg me af of ik misschien eerder hier weg kon, eerder naar Zweinstein', zei ik. 'Nou we kunnen het risico niet nemen, sorry het spijt ons, maar aan het eind van deze week kunt u weer naar Zweinstein mevrouw Sneep, geniet nog even van de tijd die u vrij hebt op dit moment, u heeft er spijt van dat u zo graag weer terug wilt en weer wil gaan studeren', zei de heler.

Ik viel al snel in slaap toen ik weer eenmaal in mijn ziekenhuis bed lag. Ik miste Severus naast me, maar ik viel toch in slaap.

Voor ik het wist was ik weer helemaal de oude. Ik was blij dat ik weer op Zweinstein was en werd met een feestje verwelkomd. Ik besloot eerst eens wat tijd door te brengen met Severus en Lulu. Lulu die wist dat ik samen met Sev wilde zijn en ze liet me maar eventjes met rust. Perkamentus was alleen maar opgelucht dat ik er weer heelhuids vandaan kwam en hij zwoer dat hij me zou vervloeken als ik er nog een keer belandde.


	22. NEWT

**In dit hoofdstuk moeten de zesdejaars voor hun PUISTEN gaan. Iedereen heeft het razendruk. London heeft niet eens tijd meer om haar man te zien!**

**POV London**

* * *

Ik zat hard te studeren. Ik had vandaag mijn eerste examen voor Toverdranken. Ik dacht dat de SLIJMBALLEN erg waren, maar de PUISTEN waren nog erger. Ik racde naar Toverdranken waar ik de Drank van de levende Dood moest brauwen. Dat was de moeilijkste drank. Ik kreeg daar 2 uur voor. Ik kende die drank uit mijn hoofd, die had ik zo vaak geoefend met Sev. Deze drank kon ik blind nog brauwen.

De examencommisse keek bewonderend toe. Ik hoorde ze fluisteren over mij. Ik bad dat mijn drank niet recht in mijn gezicht ontplofte, wat een blunder zou dat zijn. Maar alles ging perfect (mocht het ook een keertje, vorig examen was ik flauwgevallen!).

'Ben jij niet de dochter van professor Perkamentus en de vrouw van professor Sneep?', vroeg een van de commissieleden. Ik knikte. 'Aha, nou goed gedaan, ik ben diep onder de indruk', zei ze. 'Dankuwel', zei ik en ik veegde het zweet van mijn voorhoofd.

Ik rende de kamer uit en botste tegen Lulu op. 'Succes meid, ik duim voor je, ik zie je in de pauze', zei ik. 'Zie je daar', zei Lulu die nogal benauwd keek. 'Het gaat vast goed, ik moet rennen naar Gedaanteverwisselingen', zei ik.

Ik rende naar professor Anderling toe die ook drie commissieleden achter haar had staan. 'Aha, mevrouw Perkamentus Sneep', zei Anderling plagend. Ik lachte. De commissieleden begonnen meteen met elkaar te smoezen.

'Goed, ik wil graag dat je deze uil in een waterbeker veranderd', zei professor Anderling. Dit was iets wat we in ons tweede jaar hadden geleerd en ik wist nog precies hoe het moest. Het was geen lastige spreuk.

'1, 2, 3, Veraverto', zei ik. 'Helemaal goed gedaan', zei Anderling. Anderling liet me nog een paar moeilijkere spreuken uitvoeren. Ik kreeg het voor elkaar ze allemaal te doen. Bij eentje ging ik bijna de mist in, het voorwerp had ik in mijn hand moeten laten vliegen, maar die raakte bijna een van de commissieleden in hun oog, maar ik ving het voorwerp nog net op tijd op. Dat werd een Bovenverwachting (B).

Na Gedaanteverwisselingen had ik Bezweringen en dat was echt makkelijk. Opnieuw stonden de commissieleden bij professor Banning te smoezen bij het horen van mijn naam. Ik was het zat, maar ik probeerde het te negeren.

Met de lunch trof ik een neerslachtige Lulu. 'En hoe ging het bij jou met Toverdranken', zei ik nieuwsgierig. 'Toverdranken ging goed, ik had de hele drank keurig gedaan, ik moest de Drank van de levende Dood brauwen', zei Lulu. 'Jij ook', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ja, ik dacht we allemaal verschillende dranken kregen', zei Lulu. 'Dat dacht ik ook', zei ik verbaasd. 'Nou ja, maakt 't uit', zei Lulu schouderophalend. 'En Bezweringen en Gedaanteverwisseling?', vroeg ik. 'Gedaanteverwisseling ging perfect, Bezweringen daarintegen', zei Lulu.

'Wat gebeurde er?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig en ik vertelde haar over mijn blunder tijdens Gedaanteverwisselingen dat haar een beetje opvrolijkte. Ik lachte om haar blunder bij Bezweringen. Ze had de accio spreuk niet goed uitgesproken waardoor een heel bureau de commissieleden van hun sokken reed.

'Dat is niet grappig, stel je voor dat ik zak, dan kan ik mijn carriere als Schouwer wel vaarwel zeggen, Bezweringen is heel belangrijk', zei Lulu serieus. En ik besefte dat ze gelijk had en hield mijn mond.

Bij Verweer ging het werkelijk perfect. Ik was wel een beetje zenuwachtig omdat mijn man de test moest afnemen. Normaal gesproken zou het niet mogen, maar de commissieleden en Perkamentus waren er bij om toezicht te houden. Daar werd ik vooral erg zenuwachtig van. Ik was goed in de nonverbale spreuken en kon een Dementor verjagen met een succesvolle Patronus en met een fijn gevoel bedacht ik me dat alle leden van de SVP een beter Patronus konden maken dan alle andere leerlingen die daar niet aan hadden meegedaan.

Aan het einde van de dag gingen Lulu en ik meteen naar bed. Ik had niet eens kunnen vertellen aan Sev hoe ik het examen Verweer vond gaan. Ik was er te moe voor. Ik viel dan ook meteen in slaap.


	23. Jumper?

**In dit hoofdstuk neemt Lulu je mee naar de Astronomie Toren. Daar ontmoet ze niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus. Die op het punt staat om te springen. Maar dan komt Lulu in actie.  
**

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Als je dooddoeners hebt gezien dan denk je niet, kom laten we een praatje met ze maken. Draco denkt dat dus wel. Daar ben ik wel achter gekomen. Mijn droom is dat er geen dooddoeners meer bestaan, geen Voldemort meer, iedereen gewoon een heerlijk lang en gelukkig leven kan leiden.

'London', zei ik. 'Hmmm', zei London slaperig. 'Ik ben echt doodop', zei ik. 'Waarom ga je dan niet slapen?', vroeg London. 'Kan ik niet', zei ik. 'Het spijt me, je hebt ook niets aan mij, ik ben kapot, ik heb Sev niet eens gezien na het examen Verweer, het spijt me, ik ben dood...', begon London en ze was al weer weg. In dromenland.

Ik kroop mijn bed uit en ging naar de Astronomie Toren. Daar kwam ik altijd om na te denken. Ik liet London maar lekker slapen. Het arme kind had niet eens haar man meer gezien.

Ik was verbaasd toen ik niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus zag staan op de Astronomie Toren. Hij keek angstig over de reling heen, maar ook boos. Verward. Ik las het allemaal in zijn ogen.

'Draco, waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent', brulde ik. Draco keek verschrikt op. Hij had waarschijnlijk niet gedacht dat er nog iemand op was om twee uur 's nachts. Kan ik me voorstellen.

'Hou je er buiten, dit gaat jou helemaal niets aan', zei Draco woest. Ik pakte hem bij zijn arm. Daarmee viel hij bijna, maar ik hield hem nog tegen. 'Waarom laat je me niet gewoon los, dan zijn we er maar gewoon vanaf', zei Draco grimmig toen ik hem optrok. 'Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent, God?', vroeg ik verbaasd.

'He', zei Draco die er niets meer van begreep. 'Je kan niet zo met je leven spelen terwijl er anderen vechten voor hun leven, London heeft bijvoorbeeld twee keer moeten vechten voor haar leven om maar een voorbeeld te noemen', zei ik woedend.

'Ach London, die zou er wel bovenop komen. Perkamentus heeft genoeg goud om...', begon Draco. 'Goud, mannen denken ook alleen maar aan goud echt hoor jullie zouden een medaille moeten krijgen voor jullie hebberigheid', zei ik. Ik was inmiddels klaarwakker.

'Jij bent toch ook niet meer in me geïnteresseerd, het leven betekent helemaal niets meer voor mij', zei Draco en hij deed weer een stap in de richting van de afgrond. 'Draco niet doen', zei ik. 'Nogmaals waarom niet?', vroeg Draco.

'Jij wilt toch ook graag het 7e jaar overleven, je staat aan het begin van je leven', zei ik wanhopig. Ik wilde dat er iemand bij kwam om me te helpen. Kon me niet schelen wie. Wat mij betreft Korzel en Kwast.

'Het 7e jaar interesseert me niet meer', zei Draco. 'Komt dit echt alleen door mij?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Niet alles heeft alleen met jou te maken Lulu, al is dat wel een factor ja', zei Draco. Hij slingerde een been over de reling. 'Wat dan nog meer', zei ik. 'Je zou me verafschuwen als je het wist', zei Draco. 'Oh Draco hoe kan ik jou nou verafschuwen', zei ik.

'Hierdoor', zei Draco en hij rolde zijn mouw op en liet me het Duistere teken zien. Ik schrok, maar was niet verbaasd. Ik wist dat het een kwestie van tijd was voor Voldemort Draco bij zijn clan vol dooddoeners liet. Niet dat Draco enige keus. Nee, als je ouders in de vertrouw cirkel van Voldemort zitten dan was het logisch dat jij als zoon van daar ook bij zou horen.

'Draco ik weet zeker dat je hier niet zelf voor gekozen hebt, anders was je heel anders geweest, ook tegen mij', zei ik en ik pakte hem bij zijn arm en trok hem opnieuw weg van de afgrond. 'Alsjeblieft Draco', zei ik. We stonden nu heel dicht bij elkaar.

'Jij bent met Zwarts', zei Draco nors. 'Oh Draco er zijn belangrijkere dingen dan Sirius en mij, jij ik weet zeker dat jij ook je ware vind', zei ik. 'Weet je dat echt heel zeker?', vroeg Draco. 'Heel zeker', zei ik. Draco keek naar de afgrond. 'Toch wel een beetje hoog he', zei hij. 'Beloof me, zeg dit tegen niemand of ik vermoord je, ik ben een dooddoener weet je', zei Draco grijnzend tegen mij. 'Ik zeg niets, helemaal niets', zei ik. 'Zelfs niet tegen je beste vriendin London', zei Draco.

'Alleen op een voorwaarde, je noemt ons geen Lijpo meer, je mag best wel gewoon jij zijn, maar alsjeblieft doe me een lol en hou daar mee op', zei ik smekend.

'We zijn gewoon vrienden?', vroeg Draco. 'We zijn gewoon vrienden', zei ik. We omhelsde elkaar. Iets wat ik Draco Malfidus nog nooit had zien doen. 'We zijn gewoon vrienden', herhaalde ik.

'Vrienden die een heel goed nieuw jaar tegemoet gaan, zin om naar huis te gaan morgen?', vroeg Draco. 'Heel veel zin', zei ik.


	24. House Cup

**In dit hoofdstuk word bekend gemaakt wie de afdelingsbeker wint. Helaas niet zoveel triomfen als vorig jaar. **

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De volgende dag sliep iedereen uit. Het was de laatste dag op Zweinstein voor de zomervakantie. Iedereen verheugde zich op een potje Fluimstenen spelen of Knalpoker, misschien ook nog wel Tovenaarsschaak.

London en ik hadden onze hutkoffers al ingepakt en waren onszelf aan het opmaken. Daarna zouden we een potje Tovernaarsschaak spelen en een potje Knalpoker. Ik won. London kreeg een fijne vloeistof in haar ogen gespoten.

Na eindeloos zitten niksen gingen we uiteindelijk naar de Grote Zaal waar Severus op London zat te wachten en waar Draco op mij zat te wachten. Ik knikte naar London en zij keek verbaasd en ik ging er vandoor met Draco.

Ik grinnikte toen Draco zei dat hij zijn Trolvriendjes Korzel en Kwast zelf oerstom vond.

'Echt hoor, ze kunnen helemaal niets, laatst bij Toverdranken, mijn hemel het leek wel alsof die stank nooit weg ging', zei Draco. Ik gierde het uit van de lach. Ik had echt lol met hem. Ik vroeg me af of ik wel de goede beslissing had genomen om een relatie aan te gaan met Sirius. Maar die gedachte verwierp ik meteen. Sirius was geweldig lief en leuk. Draco was gewoon, ja Draco. Niets mis mee, alleen niet iets voor mij. Op die manier dan.

'Jij bent ook een leuke he', zei Draco toen we weer terugliepen naar het kasteel en naar de Grote Zaal gingen. 'Hoezo?', vroeg ik. 'Jou overkomt ook nooit iets, nog nooit in de ziekenzaal gelegen, terwijl London daar ongeveer ieder jaar een bezoekje aan brengt', zei Draco. 'Oh dat ja, heej wil jij eigenlijk wel die afdelingsbeker winnen?', vroeg ik grijnzend.

'Oh dat kan me gestolen worden', zei Draco schouderophalend. 'Dat dacht ik al, vind je het dan erg als wij die winnen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Als het maar niet Griffoendor is vind ik het best', zei Draco.

Ik lachte. 'Nou dan hebben we in elk geval een ding gemeen, ik wil ook niet dat het Griffoendor is, alhoewel, hun zandloper zit helemaal vol, die van ons niet, je hebt best wel kans dat zij winnen, nou ja, ik zie je nog wel Draco', zei ik. 'Ik zie je nog wel Lulu', zei Draco en hij liep richting zijn nutteloze vriendjes Korzel en Kwast.

Tevreden ging ik weer samen met London aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zitten. Ik knikte naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien die enthousiast terug zwaaide. 'Echt vet jammer dat we niet met hun in een afdeling zitten', zei ik. 'Ja, maar ik ben ook trots op Ravenklauw hoor', zei London.

'Ravenklauw is top, begrijp me niet verkeerd hoor', zei ik. 'Nee ik snap je best, we kunnen het echt goed vinden met ze, de drie musketiers bedoel ik dan. 'Precies', zei ik knikkend.

'Weet je nog in ons tweede jaar, met dat Smalhart gedoe', zei ik. 'Ja dat weet ik nog', zei London. 'Toen was Hermelien de enige die in Smalharts gezever trapte en zwijmelde', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat weet ik nog', zei London lachend. De Grote Zaal stroomde vol en toen iedereen weer zat hief Perkamentus zijn armen op.

'Alweer een jaar voorbij, we kunnen rustig adem halen want alle examens zijn voorbij', zei Perkamentus. Gejuich aan alle tafels. 'In het tweede jaar werden ze afgelast, dat was beter', zei ik fluisterend. London giechelde.

'Van onze 7e klassers nemen we afscheid en we verwelkomen volgend jaar de eerste klassers, voor nu wil ik graag bekend maken wie de afdelingsbeker gewonnen heeft', zei Perkamentus. Ik hield mijn adem in.

'Op de 4e plaats staat Zwadderich, met 334 punten, op de 3e plaats staat Huffelpuf met 454 punten. Op de 2e plaats staat Griffoendor met 532 punten en dat betekent dat Ravenklauw gewonnen heeft met 534 punten', zei Perkamentus.

Een oorverdovend gejuich klonk op aan de tafel van Ravenklauw. 'We hebben ze verslagen met 2 puntjes verschil', zei ik juichend. Heel Ravenklauw gooide de zwarte puntmutsen hoog in de lucht en vierde de hele avond feest en genoot extra van het feestmaal.


End file.
